


Moonlight Magic

by mandagrammy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Crime Scenes, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/pseuds/mandagrammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the year 2107. Artistic Director, Brian Kinney, of Lunar Industries waits at the Moon Dock for his newest intern, Justin Taylor, from Planet Earth. Will the newest employee work out well for the Company...and Mr. Kinney?  And what happens when an unwelcome visitor from Justin's past shows up unexpectedly, threatening to destroy Justin's happiness?</p><p>Many thanks to my beta, Heather, for her help with this story.</p><p>All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Intern

**Author's Note:**

> Brian Kinney is irritated that he has to take his own valuable time to pick up the newest member of his staff at the Moon Dock when the ship arrives from Earth. However, it doesn't take long for the good looking young intern, Justin Taylor, to leave a favorable impression on the executive, as he introduces him at work.

The only question for Brian Kinney, Head Artistic Director of Lunar Industries, was why in the hell was he taking time from his extremely busy day to be standing here at the Moon Dock, waiting for a ship from Earth that was late, as usual? He had plenty of subordinates who could be doing this task. But naturally, the new intern was coming in at the one time in the year when his whole team had been scheduled for a work retreat. They'd been gone since Friday and would be back sometime today, but he wasn't sure when. The four day retreat was nothing but a pain in the butt as far as Brian was concerned. 

He was just about to lose the last ounce of what little patience he had left, when the announcement was made that the 1400 hour transit ship from Earth had arrived. Brian moved to the head of the line of waiting friends and family in hopes of finding the new intern quickly and getting the hell out of there. He only had a slight description of the kid he was expecting. 

The communiqué, that Brian had received at the office, didn't come with a photo since the kid was a last minute replacement. The original candidate for the job had taken ill and was ordered not to fly for a length of time which was unsuitable for the job that needed to be filled right away. A photo had been included with that message, but the new kid must have had no time to provide what was needed. All Brian knew was the lad was a recent graduate of his Art Institute, he was highly recommended, and he was young... twenty two years old, and his name was Justin Taylor. This was his first real job. 

Brian shuddered at the thought. He wasn't particularly fond of showing the ropes to novices. He preferred seasoned veterans who needed little guidance. Brian considered his time valuable and he didn't like to waste any of it. Of course, he might get lucky. The kid might be a self-starter. One could only hope. 

The passengers had begun to disembark from the craft. This was one of the smaller ones and there were only about a hundred or so passengers. Brian's hopes of a quick getaway were dashed as more and more folks came off the ramp and passed him by while waving to people in the waiting lines. No one came off the ramp looking confused or lost, or even young enough to be his man. 

Just as Brian was beginning to think the idiot had missed the ship, he saw a young man step out and hesitate at the top of the ramp. He looked around somewhat nervously. Brian sucked his breath in suddenly when the young man turned towards him and caught his eye. Damn, he thought to himself, this kid's a looker! 

Brian shook his head to clear his thoughts. This was no time to be admiring the fresh meat. This was business, and Brian Kinney NEVER mixed pleasure with business. He stepped forward and waited for the young blond with the vivid blue eyes to come down the ramp. The lad seemed to sense that Brian was who he was looking for and moved straight for him. When the blond was only a foot from Brian, he stuck out his hand to introduce himself. 

"Hi, my name's Justin Taylor. Are you here from Lunar Industries?" 

The young man had a warm, inviting voice that flowed sweetly like honey. Brian noticed his smile right away. It was warm and inviting too, just like his voice. It lit up the dreary docking area and reminded Brian of a warm Sunshiny day. There was something about his new intern that Brian really liked. He seemed genuine. ‘Now, if he is as talented at his job as he is good looking, this just might work out,’ Brian thought to himself as he offered his hand in response. 

"Yep, that's me. Name's Brian Kinney. I'm going to be your new boss. I know you've had a long tiring trip so I'm going to take you to your quarters first... the company has it's own housing units... and then I'll show you the work site after you get settled in and refreshed. Sound like a plan?" 

"Yes, sir," the young man responded enthusiastically. Brian liked that... respectful. ‘Give the kid two points for smarts,’ he thought to himself. 

Justin handed Brian his baggage ticket, when asked for it, and the two men headed for baggage claim to pick up the two pieces Justin said he’d brought with him. Twenty minutes later, the tall brunet and shorter blond entered the tunnel that would move them along to their destination, the taxi dock that was the only form of transportation on the moon. No personal transports were allowed except for the policing department. 

Brian settled in to the seat behind the control panel, while Justin stored his baggage in the back of the taxi craft and then settled into the seat next to Brian's. Brian began entering his destination and pay code into the panel and then settled back in his seat. The taxi zipped out of the terminal and headed for its destination, noiselessly hovering over the surface of the moon. Inside the craft, the air was noiseless too as both men sat silently side by side. The whole time Brian was itching to turn and take another good look at the young man's face. Surely he couldn't have been as good looking as the first impression, but Brian sat face forward and resisted the urge. He had no way of knowing that similar thoughts were running around inside the blond head next to him. 

The silence didn't have to last long, since all the various housing compounds were closest to the Moon Docks, followed by the medical compounds. Then came the office compounds, followed by the entertainment compounds. Everything was nice and orderly in this year of 2107 on the Lunar Colony, which was fine by Brian Kinney since he had grown up in such miserable chaos with his family on Earth. He hadn't been able to get away from them and Earth fast enough and settle on the Moon. He had status here and free rein to enjoy his life. 

The taxi pulled up to the third housing compound it came to and stopped. Brian entered the 'exit and wait' status on the control panel, stepped out with Justin and his luggage, and watched as the craft moved over to a docking spot. Brian grabbed one of the cases and motioned to Justin. 

"Follow me, Taylor," he instructed. 

Justin gathered up his other bag and obediently followed his new boss. He was far too busy enjoying the view of Mr. Kinney's backside to pay much attention to his surroundings. The man was certainly built, Justin mused to himself. He must spend a lot of time working on his body. He wasn't exactly muscle bound, just tall and sinewy. He also had an air of confidence that Justin found very attractive. His artist's eye had already decided that he was going to be drawing this fine specimen of manhood, even though it would have to be secretively. He needed to tread carefully. This was his first real job and he had no desire to blow it. He had nothing left on Earth that interested him. His long time relationship with his fellow classmate had gone bitterly kaput and this Lunar assignment was a chance to make a fresh start. So there would be no more entanglements for Justin Taylor, he reminded himself. He'd do the job and do it with honors. End of story. 

Justin had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he ran smack dab into the back of Brian when the man came to an abrupt halt. He jerked back quickly, full of apologies. Brian was amused at the red faced kid's obvious embarrassment. The thought ran through his head that if anyone else had run into him like that he might have snapped their head off, but somehow this kid didn't bring out the sharp tongued exec in him. 

"Calm down, Taylor. It's okay. Look, we're here. This is your living quarters. They're not the fanciest... you have to earn your way up to that... but it's comfortable." 

Brian entered a code on a panel and the door to the quarters slid open. Brian handed Justin a small keypad and gave him a code to unlock necessary company information. He let him know that all the codes he would need were on the pad and to keep it with him at all times. It included the code to his living quarters and office at the compound. He informed Justin that he would have his fingerprint embedded on the pad so that no one but Brian, Security, and himself would be able to access that particular pad in the future. Justin shook his head in assent and entered his new home. 

The place was surprisingly roomy. There were homey touches all over the place, with lots of large throw pillows and warm colors that appealed to the artist's eye. The wall at the back of the large living area was a 3-D version of an outdoor scene from Earth, with trees, flowers, a small brook flowing to the side, and birds flying through the bright blue sky. It gave off the feeling that half the quarters were outdoors while the other half was indoors. Justin was not much for the outdoors and the surprise at the wall must have shown on his face. Brian spoke up suddenly. 

"Sorry, Taylor. The place was decorated with the info we had on the original candidate for your position. If you want to make any changes you can inform personnel and they'll have it done by tomorrow." 

Justin was impressed with how quickly Mr. Kinney caught on to his feelings, but he had no desire to cause waves his first day on the job. 

"No, this is fine. It looks quite comfortable. Thanks." 

"Good," Brian responded. "So do you want to have a little time to yourself? I can come back for you in an hour or so," Brian asked, feeling an odd urge to stay around this kid a little longer for some strange reason. He was a little uncomfortable with the fact that he felt relieved when Justin said that he'd love to see his new working quarters as soon as possible. 

Brian waited at the door while Justin set his bags down. He pulled out a smaller black bag from his largest suitcase and strapped it over his back. "I'm ready when you are, Mr. Kinney," he stated. 

The two men stepped out of the living quarters and Justin waited for Brian to enter the exiting instruction on the keypad. Justin paid more attention to his surroundings as he walked back to the front of the corridor leading to the exit from the compound so that he wouldn't need help getting back to his own place later. 

Brian signalled for his waiting taxi and the men climbed in. In no time, Brian was pointing out an impressive three story compound that spanned a large area. "That's our offices," he informed Justin. 

Justin followed Brian through the sliding front door into the lobby of his new workplace. The lobby was a large open space with a circular desk in the dead center and long corridors branching off in four different directions from there. A glass encased lift was right behind the desk. There were people coming and going from one corridor to another like a colony of busy ants. Brian approached the desk and stepped up to a large keypad laying in front of a rotund man with a scowling face. His mouth broke into a grin for an instant and then returned to its usual scowl. 

"Hey, Mr. Kinney. What you got there?' he asked pointing to Justin. 

Brian laid his full hand on the pad and watched as it lit up with a bright green. "That's the new intern, Hank," he answered. 

Hank waved the two men to the side and followed up with a "welcome aboard, young man," to their retreating backs. 

Brian led Justin to the lift and waited for the glass door to slide open. When it did, he waved the young man in ahead of him. Within seconds the door closed and the two men were stepping out on the top floor. Brian led Justin down the center corridor to an office at the very end. A quick jab at a key pad and the solid black glass door slid open to reveal a large office space with two separate desks, one large and another smaller, and several standing display boards. There was an elegant and roomy sofa in one corner with several large leather chairs throughout the remaining area. The back wall had another 3D vision that displayed what looked suspiciously like a bathhouse in ancient Roman times, with deep pools and figurines spouting water on one side and steam rising from shallow pools on the other. There was something a little decadent about it, but Justin wisely kept that thought to himself. 

Brian motioned Justin to a seat in front of him and before continuing he pressed a button on his desk. A pleasant sounding woman's voice filled the room. 

"Yes, boss?" 

"Cynthia, I need you to get a hold of Daphne and have her step in here." 

"Will do," came the reply. 

While they waited, Brian informed Justin that he would be working with an assistant until he got the hang of things. "She's really a nice girl and smart as a whip. If you pay attention to her she'll have you acclimated in no time." 

"I thought I'd be working directly under you," Justin returned, a little surprised. 

"You are, but you'll report to Daphne and she'll report to me. Once I see what you can do, we'll see where we go from there." 

Justin felt a strong urge to do a really good job. This was one man he really wanted to please. Just then, the light on the door lit up and Brian keyed the door open. A lovely young woman who looked about the same age as Justin stepped in and joined the men. She had a friendly smile that made Justin feel comfortable right away. 

"You called for me, Mr. Kinney?" she asked. 

"Daphne, this is Mr. Justin Taylor. He's our new intern. I want you to set him up in an office space and get him attuned to office politics, his responsibilities, etc. When it's time to get off you can make sure he gets home safely." Brian turned to Justin. "Daphne has the living quarters right next to yours, Taylor." Back to Daphne. "Now don't scare the kid with too much gossip. Just make him feel at home and be your usual sweet self. Okay?" 

Daphne smiled broadly and said, "No problem, boss! He'll feel right at home in no time." With that, she crooked her arm in Justin's and began leading him to the door. 

Justin followed clumsily along, looking back at Brian a little helplessly. As Daphne pulled the blond from the room, Brian couldn't help chuckling under his breath. Daphne could be a little overbearing but he was pretty sure the kid could handle her. Odd, how his earlier irritation at having to pick the kid up had disappeared. Brian shook his head again (funny how he seemed to do that a lot when thinking of the blond), and reminded himself that he had a lot of work to get done. The door slid shut and Brian settled back into his persona as the executive in charge of ads and promotions for Lunar Industries. 

To be continued.....


	2. Getting Oriented to Home, Work, and Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian assigns his assistant, Daphne Chanders, the job of taking young Taylor under her wing and getting him involved in life on the Moon, including work and play time. He is surprised by his reaction when he sees how close the two young people have become so quickly.

Justin was jarred awake by the unfamiliar sound of a chorus of morning birds twittering outside his window. It took several minutes for him to realize that there was no window leading outdoors and the twittering was actually coming from his 3-D wall. He gave himself a mental note to find out how soon he could have the wall hologram changed to something more to his taste than a woodsy outdoor scene. Something more along the lines of an art museum would do just fine. 

Justin hopped out of his suspended bed and headed for the bathroom. A nice hot shower would be sure to refresh him and give him a good start to the new day. He had already had a wonderful night and slept like a baby, thanks to the bed that he had heard about but never seen before. It was actually a creation of a member of the Lunar community and hadn't gotten into wide distribution on Earth yet, or the only other colonized planet, Mars. The cushiony mattress hovered a couple of feet off the floor and swayed gently all night, giving the feeling of floating on a cloud. The barely perceptive rocking lulled Justin to sleep in seconds and seemed to relax every muscle in his body. This was definitely a perk of his new job. 

Justin entered the bathroom and stepped into his shower stall after shedding his nocturnal clothing. He was really looking forward to a good scrubbing down and massage. He stretched out face down on the imported marble slab waiting for him. He reached out to the instruction pad, embedded in the nearby wall, and entered the key marked 'Overall Cleansing'. He then settled into place and welcomed the sound of water as it began to fall over the back of his body. A few seconds later a whirring noise alerted him to the lowering of the dozens of small, soft massaging pads that seemed to align to his body as if made for him. He could feel each massagers as they twisted, turned, rolled, and patted his small frame from the back of his neck to the soles of his feet. He could smell the vanilla fragrance from the lather that began to show up as the massagers continued their ministrations. He lifted his arms above his head to give access to his sides and underarms. After fifteen minutes, Justin said out loud, "Over." 

The device holding the massage pads rose just enough for Justin to turn over. He settled down comfortably again, face up. Closing his eyes, he again felt and heard the pads as they began lowering to meet his skin. He felt the water pour over his body and mist his face. Again he felt the little massagers doing their job. He tried his best not to get too excited at the feel of the little pad that was cleansing his nether regions between his thighs, but he lost the battle, as he did every time he chose this more modern way to get clean. Well hell, he had a busy day ahead of him. He deserved a moment's pleasure. 

Justin had dressed quickly after showering and stood at the mirror hanging from the only inside wall in his quarters. That was the only thing that separated his private area from the living and cooking area. Room, air, and water were at a premium for the Lunar Colony and no space or item was wasted under the vast dome that protected the living inhabitants from the outside surface of the Moon. Without that protection, no one would have been able to walk around as if they still inhabited the Planet Earth. 

He decided that he looked just fine in his solid black high neck caftan that had become all the rage again as a fashion statement. The loose fitting garment hid a multitude of sins under certain circumstances which, for some odd reason, brought his new boss back to Justin's mind. He spent a minute pondering why that should be. The sound of knocking at his door shattered his reverie. He gave his reflection one last appreciative smile and headed for the door. 

His new friend and co-worker, Daphne, stood at the door holding a bag in her hand. She gave Justin a big grin and breezed into the room like she owned it. 

"Hey, kiddo! Rise and shine! Time to tackle the world!" She stopped abruptly when she realized that Justin was standing there fully dressed and ready to go. "Whoa, boy! You ARE eager! I expected to find you dragging your butt and barely coherent. You must really want to impress the boss. I took two days to recover from the last trip from Mother Earth back here." 

Justin jumped in the second the girl took a deep breath. "Hey Daph! What ya got in the bag?" Justin asked, hoping to sidetrack his new friend. 

"Oh yeah! I brought you some of my morning muffins. I had a feeling you hadn't eaten breakfast yet and, if yesterday was any indication, you are still a growing boy...Whew, I've never seen someone put away so much in such a short time as you did at dinner last night!" 

Justin blushed from ear to ear. "I'm sorry. I hated the crap they served on the ship over here. I was starving. I'm usually a lot less greedy when I share a meal... honest!" he stammered out loud. 

Daphne playfully punched Justin in the shoulder and thrust the bag into his hand. He gave her a grateful grin and checked the contents. There were three very large muffins of various flavors laying at the bottom of the bag and Justin could feel the warmth that they still held. 

"You are my new best friend, Miss Chanders," Justin laughed. 

"Yeah, yeah! You're a pushover kid!" 

Justin found Daphne's attitude amusing since she was obviously no older than he was, but she had a bossy nature that wasn't unpleasant in the least. He had already decided last night that they were going to be fast friends. They had a lot of interests in common and identical temperaments. Justin had missed having a special friend. His boyfriend of nearly four years, Ian Gold, had been a possessive lover and eventually Justin had found it a lot easier to give all his attention to Ian, thus making all of Justin's old friends fade away one by one. It was a mistake Justin had no intention of ever repeating in the future. He vowed to avoid any romantic entanglements ever again. Hanging out with a few good friends would be good enough for him, and he could already tell that Daphne would be at the head of the list. 

Justin wolfed down the warm tasty muffins while Daphne sat in the dining nook. He tossed the bag in the paper vaporizer, which turned it into ashes in seconds, and then joined Daphne at his door. A quick check of his deep pocket revealed the precious keypad that Mr. Kinney had warned him to keep securely in reach. He pulled it out so that he could lock the entrance to his living quarters. The two friends stepped out and Justin placed his thumb on the pad and entered the necessary instructions. The door slid shut firmly. 

Shortly after, the pair pulled up to the entrance of their office compound. They stepped up to the lobby desk and took turns with the hand pad. When all signals were green, they gave the scowling Hank their brightest smiles and headed for the lift. The rest of the day was a blur of activities. 

Justin liked the small office space he had been assigned to. He could see Daphne and several other fairly young folks working away in their designated spots. The entire section that housed all the artists and designers of packaging for Lunar Industries was completely glass enclosed. Each office space was like a rounded pod connected to another pod that encircled a central gathering space. Justin had discovered that this was where each group bounced off ideas and creations for the approval or rejection of their efforts by the top man. Once a final decision was made, Daphne or Marika, the heads of advertising and packaging, would take their best ideas to Mr. Kinney. 

Justin felt a little excited when Daphne told him that Kinney sometimes would come to the artistic meetings to check on progress and give his personal opinion on how things were going. He warned himself not to feel too bad when a Kinney sighting never happened the entire day. He felt uncomfortable with the idea that he was a bit pissed that Kinney had never shown his face. Other than that, the entire day had been full of excitement. The other employees were stimulating and Justin had fit right in. 

When a melodic electronic voice announced quitting time, everyone began straightening their work areas and gathering their personal items. Justin marvelled at how orderly and efficiently everyone was in getting out of the work compound. Daphne suggested that a group of the artists head out for the entertainment complex where they could get a good dinner and maybe have a little fun. Justin hesitated for a moment, but Daphne's enthusiasm was infectious. Justin reminded himself that this was a new era for him and he was allowed to have a good time, so he willingly allowed the young lady to grab his arm and make short work of getting to the taxi dock. 

The taxi glided down the pre-determined pathway to the destination Daphne had given it. In no time, the transport had veered off to stop in front of a multi-colored door that was guarded by a hulking dark-skinned man with a foreboding look. The two friends exited the taxi and moved in front of the big man, who seemed to look down at them as if they were bugs to be squashed. Justin hoped that Daphne knew what she was doing! 

A second later, the girl threw her arms around the big man and giggled, "Hey Pop! I'd like you to meet my new friend." She turned sideways to grin broadly at Justin.

The poor lad gulped, stuck out his hand, and said, "Ah, hello, Mr. Chanders. Nice to meet you." 

"Uh huh!" he answered. He then gave his daughter a peck on the nose and a familiar warning, "watch out for the animals tonight, baby girl! Some of them can bite!" 

Daphne laughed out loud and returned with, "I always do Daddy... plus I know you'll always have my back." She pointed to Justin. "And do me a favor. He's fresh meat. We don't want them to gobble him up in one bite, so will you keep an eye out for his back too?" 

"Anything for my baby doll," the big man answered. 

Justin timidly followed Daphne through the sliding door, keeping a close watch on her father, and was greeted by the primitive sounds of music blasting and the sight of dozens of bodies swaying and jerking to those same beats. It was like controlled chaos, but electrifying at the same time. Unconsciously, Justin began swaying and tapping his foot to the beat. The two started moving through the crowd until Daphne spotted an empty table to the side of the hovering stage, where a group of five musicians were belting out their sounds. The noise was deafening until Daphne reached across the table and handed Justin two small pieces of pink rubber that he placed gratefully in his ears. Now he could enjoy the music without suffering permanent hearing loss. 

When the song stopped, most of the dancers drifted back to their tables. Daphne took this chance to tell Justin that this was her favorite eating and partying place for unwinding after a hard day at work. Of course it didn't hurt that her grandfather owned the place and most of the family worked there. Justin soon relaxed and got totally into the spirit of the restaurant/club. There were couples and groups all over the place... men with women, women with women, and men with men. There were also scattered singles here and there, but even they looked as if they were hunting for a partner. It was definitely a couples night. 

Justin and Daphne placed an order for some tasty snacks and drinks from the handsome waiter, who turned out to be her favorite cousin, and then pressed their heads together in order to hear each other since the music had started up again. Neither one of them noticed the tall nattily dressed brunet with the smouldering eyes who had just spotted the couple from the sidelines of the dance floor. 

Brian was truly surprised at himself by the way he felt when he saw Daphne and the new intern with their heads close together in an intimate conversation. He had the feeling they were right for each other, which was why he paired them for the sake of the work, but he hadn't expected them to become so involved so quickly (or at all, for that matter). His famous gaydar must be malfunctioning because he had felt sure that Justin was a member of what was now referred to as the second sex group, homosexuals... heterosexuals being the first and bisexuals being the third. There had been something about the way Justin had looked at him when they first met that Brian had obviously misread. 

It was a shame, Brian mused. He would have considered giving the young man a quick tumble if he hadn't been an employee, but he guessed it was good that he hadn't made any moves because the young man obviously wouldn't have appreciated it. Brian spotted a gangly black haired dude on the dance floor that he had marked for a future conquest the week before, so he moved to join the man since he seemed to be dancing alone. A few minutes later, the two men were moving in time together in a centuries old mating dance. 

Brian was so involved in thoughts of the night's pleasures that he didn't notice the sad blue eyes of the nearby blond who had just witnessed Brian's seduction technique. If he had he would have realized the mistake he had made in categorizing the blond youth the way he had. But neither man's eyes met the other, and the secret thoughts they carried lay buried for the time being. 

To be continued..........


	3. Moonstruck Melodrama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a couple of months, and Justin is feeling right at home in his new job. He and Daphne have become the best of friends and do everything together, including visiting her Dad's nightclub, Moonstruck, frequently. The only fly in the ointment is his frustrated attraction to his boss, Brian Kinney. He has no way of knowing that his boss is having very similar problems concerning him. Then things change when Justin comes face to face with an old lover from his past, Ian Gold, at Daphne's birthday party at the club.

It had been a couple of months of living on the Moon for Justin Taylor and he was finally beginning to feel right at home. He enjoyed his living accommodations. He had turned in a request from personnel at his company for a change of scenery in his living quarters on his second day and woke up to the change on the morning of his third day. The hologram of a display of centuries old paintings and sculptures in a large museum, complete with benches for imaginary art observers, was much more to the young man's liking than the original 3-D wall display. Justin had everything he needed now, including a next door neighbor that he had become very fond of. 

Daphne Chanders had been assigned to Justin as a guide to get him acclimated to his new home and job, but she had turned into Justin's best friend. They went everywhere together, both on the job and off. By the third week of Justin's new life, he and Daphne had already reached the stage of sharing confidences and deep dark secrets. Many people had begun to assume that the two young people had become more than friends but the fact was, that Daphne knew that Justin's interests lay elsewhere and Justin knew that Daphne's feelings were strong for a different co-worker, an employee who was already married to someone else. The two friends would now often discuss their frustrations over their hopeless infatuations. 

Daphne was the only person to whom Justin had admitted his attraction to their boss, Brian Kinney. Justin had had a really hard time taking his eyes off the man as he danced wildly and seductively on the dance floor of their favorite nightclub, Moonstruck, that first night that Daphne had shown Justin the entertainment side of living on the Moon. Justin had tried to convince himself that it was only because he had been without any affection for such a long time since his split from Ian, that he was so drawn to Mr. Kinney. After all, the man was truly gorgeous to look at. It didn't hurt that he had a lot of animal magnetism and intelligence to boot. Justin reminded himself, every time they had a brief run in, that Brian Kinney was off limits. Not only was he the boss, but it was obvious he hardly even knew who Justin Taylor was. He barely looked at Justin during the times that he saw the lad at work and didn't even acknowledge his presence during the couple of dozen or so times he saw him outside the job. 

Justin could have no way of knowing that Brian Kinney was having similar problems to the ones that plagued him. Even Daphne didn't recognize that she was seeing a lot more of her boss at her family's nightclub than she did before the arrival of a certain blond. And all the Lunar Industries employees under Brian Kinney, although they were aware that they were seeing a lot more of the man in their offices and meetings, had just put that down to the fact that they were expecting a very important visitor in a few weeks time. The President of the United Federation of Earth's Colonists was expected to make an inspection tour of the various colonies and report back on the progress of said colonies. Everyone wanted to make a good impression, especially those in positions of authority. 

Brian was finding both the sight and the thought of his new intern very distracting and it was becoming annoying. Brian was just doing his job, he told himself, but it seemed that he was running into Taylor every time he turned around at work. And he couldn't go out for a good time anymore without spotting the kid. And Taylor was ALWAYS with Daphne Chanders. Brian really liked and respected Daphne a lot, but he was beginning to wonder if the relationship between the couple was capable of sidetracking them from doing their best work on the job. It was something he'd have to think about, he mused to himself. If it was, then he might have to separate them for a while. 

***************************************************************** 

When Friday rolled around again, Daphne announced to Justin that it was her twenty-third birthday on the weekend and she had just found out that her family was throwing a 'surprise' blow out party that very night for her, complete with an imported band to play live music at Moonstruck. She needed a date and, of course, Justin was her first choice. It sounded like just the ticket to Justin. They could have some fun and maybe he would find someone worthy of flirting with. He really needed to drop this fascination he had with Brian Kinney. It was a dead end street.

Time seemed to drag on interminably at work that day, but the announcement finally came for quitting time. Justin put away the samples of art he had been working on for the new campaign that Mr. Kinney had assigned him to. It was for an overall view of the advantages of working for such a forward looking company and was meant to draw in some fresh talent to the company itself and Lunar living specifically. Mr. Kinney had assigned this very important ad to Justin personally and he wanted to give it his best effort. A lot of the artwork was done by advanced computers nowadays, but Mr. Kinney was one of those rare breed who still wanted to see things the old fashioned way too, believing a combination of manual artwork and digital artwork was the best way to go to get the full picture. That's why he had specifically requested a graduate student to intern who had training in both the modern and traditional art forms. Justin had no way of knowing that Brian Kinney wondered if he would have been better off if the other candidate had arrived instead of Justin Taylor. He probably wouldn't have been as talented, Brian was thinking... after all the kid really had a fantastic eye.. .but at least he wouldn't have been as distracting as Taylor was turning out to be. 

But Justin was oblivious to Brian's feelings as he waved to Daphne across the room and pointed to the exit. It was time to get out and begin the weekend and Justin was itching to get started on it. He wasn't sure why he was feeling so hyper, but he had every intention of going with the flow and just have himself a good time at Daphne's party. The two friends met at the exit and headed home as quickly as they could. They parted ways at Justin's door so that they could get themselves into their gladdest rags, agreeing to meet in an hour at the taxi stand at the front entrance. 

Justin entered his private living quarters and moved over to the small desk that had been set up like a mini office desk. He had his built in communications screen set into the top of the desk. Next to it was the communications speaker and the little recessed area that made it possible for him to secure his drinks without fear of them tipping over and damaging his equipment. To his right stood the old fashioned pencil sharpener that he had bought at an antique shop filled with 20th and 21st century finds while shopping one last time on Earth. He had been lucky to find the necessary batteries and chargers he needed to keep the old thing running along with a few other old fashioned battery operated items. Justin had always been fascinated by things from the past. It was one of the reasons that he preferred doing his art the old fashioned way... manually, with paints, brushes, pen and ink, and a favorite... pencil drawings. 

He decided to see if there was a good place to shop for a gift for Daphne tomorrow before taking a quick shower and getting dressed. He removed the glass top covering his screen and released the screen from its locked position and raised it to an angle in front of him. The keyboard was now accessible. He spent the next several minutes making a cursory look for the right kind of shops. He made a note, on his personal keypad, of the places he found interesting and then set his screen and keyboard back into locked down position. After placing the glass top over the screen, he turned to his left where he had an artist's easel set up on its tripod. A very large sketch pad was placed in position and Justin began to admire his handiwork. 

He made a mental note to be more careful in the future and keep anything he was working on covered as he looked at the pencil drawing he had on display in front of him. It was almost completed and it was beautiful, if he did say so himself. He looked into the dark eyes that stared back at him hypnotically. The full, sensuous lips of the subject looked like they were begging to be kissed. The thick, chestnut-colored hair seemed to dance seductively around the man's head and the drawing was so realistic that a casual viewer would swear the wind was rustling through it. The face tapered down to a long (but not too long), neck that rested squarely on broad shoulders. The drawing went a little further down as it revealed muscular arms that folded across a flat stomach. Just above the folded arms, the naked man's chest showed two perfectly shaped dark circles with taut nipples that seemed to rise slightly from the flat paper. Justin had never actually seen Brian Kinney naked, but he was certain that his imagination had not missed the mark by much. 

Justin took one last look at his drawing, covered it up with a drop cloth, took a deep sigh and headed for the shower room. Forty minutes later, the freshly scrubbed and dressed young man was stepping into a taxi next to the festively dressed Daphne and giving instructions for the club. 

*************************************

Three floors above Justin, Brian Kinney was trying his best to decide whether to go to Moonstruck tonight, since he had received an invitation from Daphne, or avoid the whole thing and head for one of his older haunts. It had been quite a while since he had last visited The Rear Door or the Babylonian, his two favorite night spots. He had always been able to make some excellent one night hook-ups at both places and he even had a couple of friends that he'd see there all the time and get into conversations with, although he liked being a lone wolf most of the time. 

A short time ago there would have been no question as to where he would have headed for a Friday night. This time he was having trouble deciding. He made up his mind to table the decision and have a nice hot shower. After that he'd decide. He headed off to the shower room, tossing off his clothing as he walked. 

Brian's living quarters were a giant step up from Justin's humble abode. He had three times the space that Justin did and three separate walls with 3-D holograms. His favorite was in his sleeping quarters. It was a pastoral scene at the edge of a lake with lots of naked men laying about sunning themselves or floating on the water, many with their cocks proudly floating above their hips on the top of the water. Brian had often had the habit of zeroing in on a different sunbather occasionally and using him as a visual stimulant for a little 'five finger' exercising during the night. For some reason he had been zeroing in on only one of the young men lately... a slender youth laying out on a blanket under a tree. He was quite attractive, with a beautiful smile and soft wavy blond hair and Brian always managed to have one hell of an orgasm while imagining the young man with him. 

Brian's best perk as an exec was the large entertainment area set up in the center of his quarters. There were several forms of entertainment available, including a theater enclave where guests could view films that were so old they didn't even have three dimensional capabilities. Many of the ones in Brian's library were classics from more than a century ago. It was quite a lot of fun to see how much alike people were even back then to the way people were today. Brian held all his business parties here and it was the one time that he would shed his 'I want to be alone' attitude. 

Right now, his one concern was a shower and choosing his night's activities. Brian's shower room had a fully equipped spa in it, something else that Justin didn't have, and he took full advantage of this perk by stepping down into the warm swirling waters of his seven foot long bath that was embedded in his flooring. He stretched out to his full length and let his body float as the waters washed over him gently. He lay in the water for some time until he could feel all the tension of the day leaving his body. By the time he stepped out and wrapped the full body towel around himself, Brian had made up his mind. It would be rude and thoughtless to not at least put in an appearance at Daphne's party. A quick drink or two and he would then head for one of his more favored spots to do a little hunting for a companion for the night. 

The decision made, Brian headed for his dressing quarters to prepare for the night's pleasures. 

*********************************

Moonstruck had been jumping for an hour, with the house band keeping the dancers moving to the beat. Justin was having a really good time. Daphne had introduced him to a lot more of her huge family and every one had taken to the sweet natured kid that Daph seemed so fond of. The band had taken a break and everyone was excitedly waiting for the imported band to appear. It was a brand new band that had gotten together recently on Earth and put out a single production number that had gone over really well with a wide audience. Colonists were clamoring to hear them in person, which fit in well with the tour they wanted to do to promote some of their newest songs. 

A buzz began to run through the crowd as a group of seven men came out from behind the stage and stepped up onto it with their instruments. Justin had been chatting away with Daphne and some other friends, with his back to the stage, when the buzz caught his attention. He turned to see what the distraction was. He noticed the members of the touring band as they stepped onto the stage. He started to smile in anticipation of some new sounds when the last man in line stepped up. Justin let out an audible gasp, followed by a muffled "shit!" that Daphne caught on to immediately. She saw Justin's face go pale and the smile that was almost always on his face had faded away completely. 

"Justin? What's wrong?" Daphne asked her companion, who had begun to tremble ever so slightly. 

Justin could barely make out what Daphne was saying. The short, wiry man with the black, curly hair had stopped Justin cold. He hadn't seen Ian in months and the man had a full beard and moustache now, but Justin would know that face anywhere. Ian was still getting his violin out of its case when he looked up sideways to scan the crowd. His eyes fell immediately onto his ex-lover standing in a circle of people only a dozen feet away. Time seemed to stand still as the two men stared each other down apprehensively. 

Ian was the first to break the deadlock as he stepped off the stage and walked over to Justin, who was still too surprised to move. 

"Well, Justin, so this is where you ran off to. I tried looking you up when our band first hit it big, but you were already gone and no one would tell me where. You certainly trained your friends well." 

Justin had remained silent during Ian's speech, but the tap on his arm from Daphne brought him back to his senses. He put his arm around her gratefully and pulled her close, as if for protection. He was finally able to find his tongue again. 

"This is certainly a surprise, Ian. I had no idea you had joined a band. I thought you were only interested in going solo and becoming a super star," Justin replied, ignoring Ian's sarcastic comment. 

"It was a lot harder to get a break by myself than I anticipated, especially when that talent agent decided to forego representing me after graduation. But we do what we have to do in order to survive. So, are you visiting someone or have you decided to become one of the colonists?" 

"I live here now," Justin answered. Suddenly he realized that Daphne was close beside him. "I'm sorry," he said, "I'm being rude. This is my good friend, Daphne. Daph, this is an old school mate from my Academy days, Ian Gold." 

Daphne recognized the name but didn't let on. She stuck her hand out and proceeded to take the clammy hand into hers and give it a quick shake. Ian pulled his hand back and tried to size the petite girl up. It was odd, the way that Justin held onto the girl as if they were a close couple. He wondered briefly if Justin had decided to go a different direction with his affections. He didn't think so, looking back on some of the nights they had shared, but you never know. 

The silence was beginning to get uncomfortable when Ian turned suddenly and then said, "sorry, kid. I'd better get back to work. Will I see you later?" 

Justin wanted to say... not on your life, or when hell freezes over... but instead he nodded yes and watched as Ian moved quickly back to the band stand. Daphne could feel the tension as it rose in Justin's body. It looked like this night, that had started out with a lot of fun possibilities, had turned into a disaster. Both of the friends wondered how the night was going to end and prayed it wouldn't be too bad, no matter what happened. No matter what, it was going to be a long night, that was for certain. 

To be continued........


	4. The Issue's Settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian comes to Justin's rescue when Ian becomes too agressive, and then part ways. But, is this the catalyst that makes the two men recognize the thing that has been brewing between them for some time now?

Justin had to admit that the band Ian had joined had a really good sound. The customers at Moonstruck had danced with wild abandon to their pulsing rhythms that were wonderfully reminiscent of sounds from a century ago. Justin had always liked the music of the late 20th and early 21st centuries. It might be old fashioned, but there was something primal and timeless about those sounds. He would have been having a wonderful time at Daph's party if Ian hadn't been spending so much time staring at him. It made the blond really uncomfortable. He didn't feel free to just let loose. Ian had always been so possessive of Justin and he still felt intimidated by the man's presence.

Justin was standing at the bar holding the drink he had been nursing for the last half hour, when he caught sight of the tall man standing at the entrance to the club. Brian stood there in all his glory. He was wearing a long flowing caftan of deep luxurious purple with strands of silver threads running lengthwise from shoulder to floor. The garment was sleeveless, the better to show off Brian's toned muscular arms. He wore a gold medallion, in the shape of a sea shell, on a cord around his neck and resting against his exposed breast bone. He had never looked more appealing to Justin. 

The young man made the instant decision that he would have to leave the party NOW and go home because the stress of trying to ignore both his ex and the man he was so attracted to was going to be just too much to handle. He turned to put his drink down when he heard Daphne come up beside him and start gushing.

"Justin! Did you see who just showed up? I invited the boss to the party but I really didn't expect him to come."

Justin was about to answer his friend when they both heard another voice behind them.

"Hey, Daphne. I thought I'd come over and thank you for the invitation," Brian said, as he looked around the room. He turned back to focus his attention on his two employees. "You look hot tonight," Brian commented, giving the blushing young lady a once over. 

Daphne started stammering. "You.....you too boss, " she managed to squeak out, ducking her head down in embarrassment.

Brian then turned his attention to the blond standing next to her. "You're looking pretty good too, Mr. Taylor."

Justin had no idea where it came from, but he found himself responding with, "you don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Kinney."

Brian was taken aback just a bit. He had never expected such a bold statement from his rather timid intern. And there was an undercurrent of something that had suddenly developed in that split second of time. Daphne recognized it immediately and, knowing how Justin felt about their boss, was a little surprised to feel that same tension coming from Brian. The two stood staring at each other for several moments, that seemed to go on forever, until the band played the final note of their song and the audience started clapping wildly. 

The two men each took a step backward as if they had the overwhelming need to put some distance between themselves. Brian caught himself thinking that Justin had never looked more adorable with his pale skin turning a soft shade of pink from the blush that spread over his face. Justin turned back to his drink and Brian excused himself with the comment that he needed to mingle. 

Daphne turned to Justin with, "oh my God! What just happened here, Justin?"

"I don't know, Daph. I can't believe I spoke to him like that. He must think I'm a complete idiot."

"That's not the feeling I got off him, hon," Daph remarked. "If anything I think he found it kind of nice. I think you should get out there and ask the man to dance."

"Are you crazy? You've seen the kind of studs he likes to dance with." Justin looked up at the bandstand where Ian's group was starting up on the last set for the night. "Besides, Daph, I don't feel like dealing with Ian's attitude."

"Ian's attitude?" Daphne's voice grew shrill. "What does his fucking attitude have to do with anything. He has no claim on you, Justin. It's not like you're going out on the dance floor to ravish Brian. It's just a dance, for pity's sake!"

Justin knew his friend was right, but he had lived through too many of Ian's tirades to want to risk another one over nothing important. Besides, he was quite sure that his boss wouldn't be that interested in dancing with him anyway. Justin spent the next half hour watching Brian swinging around the dance floor with a number of partners. He had just reached the point again when he had decided it was time to call it a night, when he heard the last note being played by the band followed by the leader thanking the audience for welcoming them and expressing the hope that they would return to see them again soon. He went in search of Daphne so he could thank her for the evening and get out as quickly as possible before having to deal with his ex.

He spotted his friend chatting with a group of girls and started towards her. Before he could get far he saw Ian heading his way. There was no way to escape. Ian reached him and startled Justin by leaning in to plant a kiss on his mouth. Justin pulled back as if burned by a torch and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Ian gave a short laugh.

"Why, baby, you used to like that if memory serves me right," he chortled, amused at Justin's obvious discomfort.

"If memory served you right, you'd know I wouldn't find that welcome any more, Ian. Or have you forgotten how our relationship ended…‘cause I certainly haven't," Justin answered back.

"I remember," Ian returned, trying to sound as contrite as he could possibly be. "Why do you think I've been trying to find you? I know I made some big mistakes with you and I'm truly sorry. I miss you, Justin. I thought we could talk things out and at least stay friends, if nothing else."

"I have enough friends here. I'm not looking for more. And I don't really think we need to go into the past any more. I like where my future is going and I don't have time for things that are over and done with." Justin paused and then pointed to the band that was heading for the dressing rooms. "Besides, Ian, it looks like you're busy with a new life too." 

Ian had followed Justin's finger and answered Justin, "yep, I think things are going to work out great for me, but it's not the same without you in my life. Look, I'm not expecting miracles but I have a room here in the visitor's quarters. Why don't you join me for a little after hours drink and we can talk a little...catch up on each other. Is that asking too much...really?"

Justin stepped back and looked his ex-lover straight in the face. "Yes, Ian, it is. I told you, I don't have time for the past. Look, I'm glad things are working out for you but I'm not at all interested in becoming a part of your life again...in any capacity. Now, I've gotta go."

With that, Justin started to turn around to leave. He suddenly felt an iron grip on his arm and turned to face an angry Ian. He pulled his arm, trying to break free but the man only grabbed his other arm as if to shake some sense into his ex. Justin felt panic as he remembered some of the more abusive times that Ian had put him through when his ex felt jealous. The man had never actually beaten him, but he had certainly left a bruise or two coupled with a lot of intimidation.

Justin felt Ian squeeze his upper arms a little tighter when both men heard a sharp voice nearby. They both turned to the source of the sound and saw an angry Brian fast approaching. He stopped between the two men.

"Excuuuuse me!" Brian growled with a clear note of venom. "Feel free to take your hands off that young man any time now." His tone left little doubt that he had meant immediately.

Ian was taken by surprise and dropped Justin's arms quickly in the face of the obvious threat from the much stronger looking stranger. He began to question the man carefully.

"Excuse me, but what business is this of yours," he shot back.

"It's my business, because this man works for me and I don't appreciate seeing my employees being manhandled. And just who in the fuck are you anyway."

"My name's Ian Gold and this happens to be my boyfriend."

Justin sprang into action. "Ex-boyfriend, he means."

"Right! Ex-boyfriend. And we were simply having a little chat about old times until you interrupted."

Brian was almost stunned into inaction. Had he heard this punk correctly? But that was something to deal with later. Right now, he had other business to attend to. He looked over at Justin.

"Is he telling the truth, Taylor? Did I just step into your business?"

Justin had never appreciated Brian more than at that moment. Having him there gave him all the courage he needed. "No, sir, he isn't being honest! I made it clear I had nothing more to discuss with him and apparently that wasn't good enough."

Brian looked over at the bully that he had taken an instant disliking to. "Well, Mr. Gold! I believe Mr. Taylor here has made his position clear and I think it's time you took your leave."

Ian debated for a second as to whether he should risk challenging the tall stranger but quickly decided that it would be more prudent to save his energy for a different day. He stepped a few feet back and waved at Justin. 

"That's fine. I wouldn't want to step on anyone's toes. We can always have a talk some other time. Justin...I'll see you later," he shot over his shoulder as he made a hasty retreat. 

When they couldn't see Ian's figure any longer, Justin turned to his rescuer. "Thanks for helping me, sir," he began. Brian lifted his hand and shushed him.

"Don't mention it...ever. Wouldn't want folks to think I was some kind of super hero coming to the rescue of the innocent victims of this world."

Justin bristled at the reference to being a victim. He spoke out. "I'm not a victim and I don't need rescuing," he said a tad belligerently.

Brian was amused at the puffed up way that Justin stood and defended himself, but he took pity on the lad. "I didn't mean that you couldn't, Taylor. I'm sure you would have shown the creep the door in another minute or two. I just didn't like the way he was man-handling you." Brian paused to give Justin a chance to absorb what he'd said. 

"So, he was telling the truth about being your ex-boyfriend? And Daphne is just a really good friend...not a sweetheart like everyone believes?"

"Daphne is the best friend I've ever known...and yes Ian is my ex and he's going to stay that way too," Justin answered Brian back.

Brian stood in front of Justin not knowing what to say next...one of the very first times in his life that he felt uncertain. He had a strong urge to spend a lot more time talking with this beautiful kid, but he felt out of his element. His sense of self-preservation was kicking in big time and he knew he needed to get away and think things through. In that moment he made his decision.

"Well, it seems you have things well in hand now so I guess I'll leave you to it. Do me a favor and tell Daphne I had a good time and thank her for inviting me again. I guess I'll see you two around or at least in the office on Monday." With that Brian turned on his heel and made his way to the entrance of the club, disappearing through the door before Justin could even react.

Justin stood as still as a statue trying to figure out what had just happened. It was only when Daphne tapped him on the shoulder and asked if he was ready to go home that Justin snapped back to attention. He stammered out a 'ready' and the friends headed for the exit to call the transport to take them home. 

They were about to enter the taxi when a couple of Daphne's old friends called out to her and invited her and Justin to join them for a little after the party party at one of the girl's living quarters. Daphne turned to Justin but he definitely didn't feel like any more excitement tonight so he begged off. Daph gave her friend a quick peck and hurried over to the girls who were waiting patiently for their transport to pull up for them. Daphne gave a last wave to Justin and he settled into his seat, entering his required destination into the panel. Justin was torn between being glad to be alone with his thoughts and the urge to share what had happened with his best friend. While he debated which was the best way to feel, his taxi quickly arrived at the housing complex. Justin got out, released the taxi, and headed into the complex. 

Justin was so lost in his own musings about the night's turn of events that he almost didn't notice the tall figure standing in front of the door to his living quarters. When he did, he couldn't quite believe it. He approached the man slowly and when he was within touching distance he came to a stop.

"Mr. Kinney? Did you forget something?"

"I...I'm afraid I did." Brian stopped.

The two men stood almost nose to nose, staring at each other again. Neither man could move. Then, in one swift movement, Brian reached out and put a hand around Justin's neck drawing the blond to him. He lowered his head and placed his lips tentatively against Justin’s. Justin was too shocked to make a move, but the feel of Brian's lips on his was more than he could bear. Brian had started to move his lips slowly, seductively against Justin’s and, despite his better judgement, the younger man couldn't help responding. His lips slowly parted and he could feel the tip of Brian's tongue as it poked gently between his own full lips. Justin started to go weak at the knees and he felt Brian's other arm reach around and capture his body, pulling him even closer. 

Brian pulled away for a single second and looked deep into Justin's eyes. He saw the passion building in the darkening blue orbs. The fact that Justin was making no attempt to pull away told Brian what he needed to know. He knew he was taking a huge risk by pursuing this course of action, but he had not been able to shake this image from his head from the second he had departed the club. He had felt compelled to face Justin and settle this thing once and for all. Now he was drowning in the pools of Justin's gaze. The answer was there. 

Brian lowered his head again and this time met with a mouth that greedily attached to his. In mere seconds the spark that had been between the two men ignited into a roaring flame. Their bodies meshed together as one as their lips and tongues played a beautiful melody together. Only when they stopped to gather air back into their lungs did Brian finally speak.

"Don't you think we should take this into your rooms," he whispered raggedly.

Justin reluctantly pulled out of Brian's arms, shakily began entering his entrance code on the panel, and then took Brian by the hand and pulled him into the open door. As the door slid shut behind the couple they were too wrapped up in each other to notice the short dark figure lurking behind the large plant half way down the corridor. The look on the intruder's face showed clearly that he HAD noticed them. But tonight was not the night to do anything about his new found knowledge. There was always tomorrow, or another day!

To be continued......


	5. Moonlight Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Justin give in to their passion for each other, even though it frightens Brian just a bit when he sees a drawing the young man has made of him, and realizes the depth of Justin's feelings for him.

Brian felt Justin shivering in his arms and he sensed it was both longing and fear that caused it. He tightened his hold on the younger man's body, enveloping him in his warmth. Just twenty minutes earlier Brian had stood in his own quarters and made the decision that had been haunting him for months. He had known for some time now that he wanted to fuck his new intern. Justin had left an impression on him from day one and Brian had done his damndest to ignore it, but he was tired of lying to himself.

He now knew that the only thing that had held him back from pursuing the intern was his conviction that the gorgeous blond was actually hetero. Brian had never been a straight chaser. If a guy wasn't a hundred percent into other guys, Brian wasn't interested. But tonight had been a revelation. The minute he saw that short little punk plant a kiss right on Justin's beautiful mouth Brian had felt a mixture of anger and relief. The kiss had been far too familiar in tone for it to be mistaken for a friendly gesture. In that instant he knew that the object of his desire was as queer as he was. He had considered confronting Justin right then and there but had hesitated, unsure of what his next move should be...and then it happened. 

The little dark haired punk had the nerve to try and restrain Justin against his will. Brian's blood had boiled at the sight. Without even thinking, he had marched over to the quietly struggling couple and...dare he say it...rescued his young man from the clutches of the nasty villain. He was certainly royally surprised to discover that the jerk was actually Justin's ex-boyfriend. It had taken Brian a moment to digest that information, but he quickly felt relief that Justin had made it abundantly clear that the man was an ex and nothing more. 

Then, once the jerk had slunk away, Justin had impressed Brian even more with his attitude....not playing the victim. Brian respected that a lot in a man. Too many emotions had swirled around inside Brian after that and he knew he had to get away and try to sort them out. He had come straight home, which was completely out of character whenever he felt stressed (times like that usually involved one or two quick pick ups before going home). He had spent the rest of the time before Justin arrived debating as to whether he should give in to his desire for the young man or not. His longings finally won out and he planted himself in front of Justin's door and waited. He didn't have to wait long.

The minute Brian saw Justin coming down the corridor, head down and looking good enough to eat in his bright orange caftan, he knew he'd made the right decision despite the risks he could be taking. It had taken very little effort to take full possession of Justin's luscious mouth. It was as if the young man had been waiting for this moment for as long as Brian had. And now they stood in the center of Justin's living space wrapped in each other's arms. 

Justin seemed to be relaxing in the warmth of Brian's embrace and the older man finally loosened his grip enough for Justin to step back just a few inches. He looked up at the taller man in awe. He couldn't believe his luck. The man he had lusted after since arriving at the colony was right in front of him, holding him, and obviously wanting him. Brian's eyes had darkened with the lust that was slowly building in him. There was something about this man. It was if they had known each other in another life and been lovers before. Justin wanted Brian so bad it actually hurt. He reached up behind Brian's back and used his hands to lower Brian's face down to his. 

Their two sets of lips joined. Brian began to explore the mystery of Justin's lips and mouth. Nothing was rushed. It became clear that they both wanted this night to last for a long time. They played with each other's backs, rubbing up and down the shoulder blades and kneading the taut muscles. They let their hands trail upward to become entangled in each other's scalps, revelling in the silken hairs that crowned them as the strands slipped through their fingers. They would break their kisses just long enough to take a deep breath or gaze into the other's passion filled face for a brief moment and then their lips would meet again with renewed intensity and hunger.

Soon, their bodies became far too over heated to be able to stand clothing any longer. They broke their embrace just long enough to rapidly pull apart the velcroed strip that joined the front of their outfits. A quick shrug of their shoulders and the garments fell to the floor. The men stood facing each other with nothing but their undergarments on, and the way that soft material tented up directly in the middle gave testimony to their need. Justin reached over and hooked his fingers into Brian's dark blue briefs. He gave a tug and lowered them to the floor, stopping briefly when his face met up with Brian's inflamed cock as it escaped its prison. Brian then performed the same favor for Justin's weeping cock. 

The two men... one taller and older, the other shorter and younger, both as beautiful as men could ever be...now stood facing each other in all their glory. They longed to touch but they also wanted to drink in the sight of each others manhood as it begged to be treated with love and affection. 

Brian quietly asked, "are you sure, Justin?"

"More sure than of anything in my life. And you....."

"Brian!"

"Brian?" Justin finished.

"I want you, Justin!"

Words and just looking were no longer adequate. Action was needed. The lovers came together in a sudden frenzy of need. Their passion drove them as Brian began pulling the younger man with him towards the sleeping area, never releasing his hold on Justin. A standing lamp was knocked over. A small side table was pushed aside. Justin didn't even react when the easel he had set up with his sketch pad on it was knocked over and the drop cloth fell away, revealing the drawing it had hidden. Somehow the two men finally managed to reach Justin's suspended bed. Justin took the moment to enter a demand that the bed remain still. Tonight he didn't need any motion on this bed except the motion created by himself and his lover.

Brian waited until Justin had slid onto the center of the queen size bed. The blond lay there with his dick pointing straight and tall up his stomach. Brian climbed onto the bed and positioned himself between Justin’s separated legs. He wrapped his fist around the younger man's rock hard shaft and began to move his fingers up and down slowly, deliberately...stopping on the upstroke to rub his thumb against Justin's slit, then stopping on the down-stroke to finger his ample sac. Justin began squirming from the sheer pleasure that coursed through his veins like hot lava. 

Brian bent over the moaning blond and stifled the sound with more deep throated kisses, never releasing his hold on Justin's manhood. A few minutes more of this welcome torture and Justin sat up rapidly, pushing Brian's hand away. 

"Stop!" he moaned.

Brian smiled with an evil glint in his eye. "Turn over," he ordered.

Justin didn't stop to question. He flipped over and unconsciously raised his hips from the bed enough to poke his firmly rounded butt into the air. Brian was awed by the smooth, unblemished, silken skin he saw. It was pale and begging to be licked and bit and kissed. Brian dove in and began to lick all around Justin's ass, paying a lot of attention to the dimples above each cheek. He took tiny little nips of the sweet-tasting flesh, drawing the skin in and sucking so that a little pink circle would appear on Justin's pale skin. Justin had almost reached the point of no return. He became lost in the sensations. Brian deliberately saved the best for last.

Brian began at the base of Justin's spine and began a downward journey between his butt cheeks. Justin thrust his ass even higher as a result. Brian separated the soft globes and revealed Justin's little puckered hole. Brian wet his fingers first and began to play a melody around the pink hole, watching as the muscles contracted in and out. When he felt the time was ready, Brian placed his long slender middle finger against the hole and pressed slightly inward. Justin had not been with a man in some time and his body involuntarily started to pull away, but Brian stayed his movement for a moment. When he felt Justin relax a bit, Brian pressed forward again, being careful to move slowly. Soon he had his finger fully embedded. He began to turn it and prod at Justin's prostate. Justin fell flat to the bed and, just as quickly, rose back up to meet Brian's finger as it began to fuck his hole. One finger became two...two became three, and Justin cried out his pleasure. 

When Brian knew that Justin was more than ready for him, he moved up behind the moaning blond and pressed his own painfully hard shaft against Justin's now empty hole. Justin threw his head back, crying for Brian to fuck him...please fuck him. Brian needed no other incentive. He rammed his cock to the hilt and Justin threw his hand back, pulling Brian closer still. Brian slapped his hand away gently so that he could get the leverage needed to begin the ageless rhythm of fucking that would bring both men such joy. Each thrust forward and push back brought the lovers closer and closer to the edge of the world. And then, with a deep throated groan, Brian filled Justin with his release. Seconds later, Justin felt his own release fly out with wave after wave of intense feeling.

Justin fell forward on the bed with Brian laying on top of him. Brian rolled to the side, releasing himself from the warmth Justin's body offered him. He lay on his back for minutes while his ragged breathing slowly regained its normal rhythm. Justin turned his face to stare at the man beside him. He could hardly register the fact that this magnificent creature, that he had lusted after for so long, was now lying fully sated beside him in his very own bed. Justin was certainly no stranger to sex but he had never felt anything even remotely like he had just experienced with Brian. He was almost afraid to give this thing he felt a name because, in truth, he didn't know where it would lead him. 

Oddly enough, Brian lay next to Justin thinking almost identical thoughts. He had long ago lost count of the men he fucked. They had become lost in a sea of nameless faces that had never meant a thing to him. They were recreation and nothing more. Most strange of all to Brian was the fact that he had always used a condom with the other men...not because it was necessary since a vaccine had finally been developed to kill the HIV plague that had tormented the planet for almost a century...but because it was easier to clean up and get moving on and he had an odd feeling that he didn't want his essence in some nobody's ass. He wondered briefly why he hadn't even thought to grab a condom with Justin. He had felt exhilarated filling Justin up. He had never felt so close to another human being. He was a little frightened by the intensity of it all. 

What in the hell had this young man done to him?

Finally the men were able to come down from their high enough to speak. Brian broke the silence first.

"That was fucking..."

"Hot...intense...amazing?"

"Yeah!"

"So, Mr. Kinney, where do we go from here?" Justin asked hesitantly.

"Well first of all, I think you should stop calling me Mr. Kinney...at least in private. Secondly, I don't know about you but I could use a good shower. Thirdly, I think we need to sit down and have a little talk. Sound like a plan, Justin?"

"Sounds like a plan...Brian."

Brian reached over and spontaneously gave Justin a quick kiss gently on his lips. Both men were surprised by the action...Justin, because it was such a sweet gesture, and Brian, because he couldn't ever recall kissing a single man after he was done with him before. In an almost embarrassed way, the two men slid from the bed and headed for the bathing room. Justin's was much smaller than Brian's room upstairs, but certainly big enough for two men standing together in the cubicle meant strictly for a simple shower. The water flowed down on them as they waited for the soap to come next. As the suds dropped over them they began to rub each other down, each taking turns turning around to give better access to more of their bodies. Once Justin instructed a rinse, they stood even closer as the water began washing away the suds. When they were squeaky clean, Justin requested a double rinse and then leaned in to plant a searing kiss on Brian's mouth. Brian returned the gesture by whirling Justin around, kneeing his legs apart, and coming up behind him. He stooped down enough to align his already fully engorged cock to Justin's crack and, holding tightly to Justin's chest he pushed his way back in to the place that had brought him so much happiness earlier on.

"Oh God, yes!" Justin shouted out. "Don't ever stop...yesss...yesss...yesss!" Brian's hand had fallen down to Justin's own hardening dick and he pumped the tool for all it was worth while his other hand played with Justin's nipple, hardening it to match the action below. Within minutes the men could feel their balls drawing up ready to release their loads. Justin was the first to topple over the edge, shooting out waves of pleasure onto the shower wall. The intense contractions caused by Justin's orgasm forced Brian to relinquish his control and he felt his release as it filled Justin up deep into his body. Brian lay against Justin's back and took big gulps of air, trying to clear his vision from the stars that had been exploding only seconds before. ‘What in the world had this kid done to him?’ he thought for the second time that night. Brian thought he knew what sex was, but this was different.

Before Brian could analyze why sex with Justin was different, the object of his thoughts pulled away from Brian's firm embrace and turned around to face him. He stood on his toes and planted a kiss that left no question as to how he felt about what had just happened. As he released Brian's lips he whispered, "I guess it's time for step three?"

"Riiight," Brian returned.

The men stepped from the showering cubicle and Justin handed Brian the spare robe from the hook. He covered his own body with the soft warm fabric and velcroed the front together. Justin asked Brian to go sit on the sofa in his living section while he got them something to drink.. As he passed the mini office desk, Brian noticed Justin's easel and sketch pad laying on the floor. He saw the edge of a pencil sketch sticking out from under a drop cloth and he was intrigued. He already knew what a talented artist the young man was on the job, but he was curious as to what Justin liked to draw in the privacy of his own home.

Brian reached down and lifted the sketch pad up. When he turned it towards him he was stunned at what he saw. There was no mistaking who the drawing represented. It was like looking in a mirror, only better! Justin had captured him to perfection and with obvious affection. It was also obvious that some time had been spent on this drawing. It was far too detailed to be an quick sketch. In that moment Brian realized how deep Justin's feelings had gone for him. The thought was scary as hell, but strangely comforting. "What the hell have you gotten yourself into, Kinney," Brian mused to himself.

Brian had no idea what the answer was but he knew that, no matter what he ended up doing, nothing would ever be the same for either man from this night forward.

To be continued...............


	6. Let's Make A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Justin strike a deal to keep their affair quiet. Justin is confident that he is falling in love with Brian, but Brian is hesitant to make too strong a commitment.

Step three of Brian's plans for the most momentous night of Justin's life had gone smoothly as far as Justin was concerned. He had been a little unsure of where Brian would go with what had happened between them. He knew that being with Brian was the best thing that had ever happened to him but he wasn't that secure in thinking that it meant as much to Brian. He was certainly well aware of Brian's reputation for being a lone wolf who had a one fuck only policy for almost every trick in his life. Justin knew that he could very well be in that same boat but that thought had hurt much more than he wanted to admit. Then he had sat down across from Brian to hash out what had happened to the two of them. 

Brian had watched Justin for signs of clinginess. He was now painfully aware that the young man he had intended to have a little fun with and then move on to the next available man had strong feelings for him. No one had to tell him that. The drawing he saw in Justin's living quarters was proof positive. The drawing of Brian that Justin had created was as intimate and loving as any artist could ever produce. Justin had all but made love to Brian with the picture. Brian had the feeling that he could crush this young man's spirits with the wrong words and for some reason that he couldn't explain, even to himself, the thought of hurting Justin like that was too painful. He knew he couldn't just say, 'thanks for the fuck,' and walk away.

Brian was happy to see that Justin sat in his massage chair across from him without a pleading look splashed across his face. He seemed calm and collected, and Brian respected that tremendously. He knew the blond was waiting for him to speak first, so he plunged on in.

"Look, Justin," he began. "First of all, I've got to tell you that tonight is probably the best fucking time I've had in a long time...if not ever. You amazed me. Who knew you had all that heat inside you, kiddo. I mean, I felt more like I was on the Sun rather than the Moon with you. You literally brightened this place up with that body and smile of yours. And I want you to know that it wasn't just another fuck to me, okay?"

A bright smile flashed across Justin's face but he just shook his head. He sensed that this wasn't the time to be gushing or interrupt Brian's thoughts.

Brian continued on. "I also need you to understand something, if you don't already. I don't do boyfriends...ever!" He paused to see if that would get a reaction. Justin said nothing...just continued to smile quietly. Brian continued. "What I'm saying is I'd like to spend some more time with you...." (Where the hell did that come from?), "but it has to be our own private thing. I'm your boss, and even though fraternizing rules between consenting adults have been changed, I still don't want any jealousies and misunderstanding to mess up my working teams. You can understand what I'm getting at, right?"

Justin finally felt free to respond. "I completely understand, and I agree. Soooo, you're saying that as long as I don't put out any announcements that the boss is interested in sucking and fucking me on occasion, then I can expect some more of the pleasures that I was just able to enjoy in the future. Have I got the gist of it?" Justin grinned wickedly.

"Sounds right to me, Sunshine. Can you live with that arrangement?"

"Sunshine?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"No!" Justin felt a secret thrill that Brian had just given him a nickname. He had a strong feeling it wasn't an everyday occurrence with the man.

"Well then, so we're agreed. We can have fun when we feel like it and there will be no strings attached. And if either one of us is ready to move on, the other one will let go without embarrassing histrionics or regrets. And this thing will remain our own private business. Right?"

Justin felt like he should cross his fingers since the truth was that it would be very painful for him when Brian got tired of him, which he strongly suspected was inevitable. But for now, he would take what he could get. It was certainly better than no Brian at all. He plastered a smile on his face and answered Brian with conviction. 

"We're agreed," he responded with no hesitation.

Brian felt a great sense of relief. He realized that he had been testing Justin to see how the young man would react to the limitations placed on their relationship. It was important to Brian. He wasn't about to set himself up for a world of hurt. He had been hurt far too much by his own family while growing up and trying to make his way in the world and he had vowed that no one else would ever get close enough to bring him pain again. He had stuck to that promise to himself like a lion to its prey. Besides that, Justin was too vulnerable and special to be brought pain either. Brian had not figured out yet why he felt so protective of the kid. He laughed when he thought of how he felt almost like an older brother to a baby brother with Justin...only he knew he would never lust after a baby brother like he did Justin. Justin's agreement brought him back to the things at hand.

"Then it's settled." Brian stuck his hand out to the younger man.

Justin stood up and grabbed Brian's hand. He gave it a good shake and then held on as he circled the small coffee table between them to stand directly in front of Brian who had turned to face him. He leaned in and, when nose to nose, he said, "shall we seal the deal?"

Brian yanked Justin's arm down to his lap and pulled him onto his knee with his other hand. Justin tumbled into Brian's lap and was caught up in big strong arms. In seconds, Brian had brought Justin's face to his and planted a torrid kiss on the blond's deliciously pliant lips. He pressed his lips to Justin’s with all the intense hunger he felt inside. Justin felt himself melting against his lover’s body. He wanted to stay that way forever. Brian began exploring as much of Justin as he could reach while keeping his firm lip-lock. He had let his free hand slide up under Justin's robe and he cupped the ample balls that rested between the smooth thighs. Justin gasped and spread his legs without thought. Brian could hear the young man begin to moan softly in his throat as Brian carefully played with Justin's sac and then let his long, slender pinkie drift down and back towards Justin's pucker. He began poking gently at the tight hole as if seeking entrance. Justin began squirming uncontrollably and finally had to release his hold on Brian's lips in order to breathe and emit the sounds that began to bubble up from deep inside him. 

Brian had his other arm wrapped securely around Justin's slender waist, holding the young man safely on his lap which became harder to do with each poke of Brian's finger bringing a new wiggle from the blond. Without warning, Brian released his hold on Justin's sac and he slid his hand up the tall shaft that was now as hard as granite. The whole time, Brian never took his eyes off Justin's face. The light blue eyes of the lad had turned a deep, dark blue in seconds and a tiny bead of sweat had formed on his upper lip. Brian bent forward again and softly licked the moisture from Justin's lip while beginning a rhythm of strokes up and down and around the cock. Justin looked down just long enough to see his robe as it mounded and receded with Brian's manipulations. 

Justin could feel Brian's equally stiffened shaft as it poked the side of his thigh that rested against Brian's stomach. At that moment, despite the intense pleasure he was feeling thanks to Brian, all he wanted was to get his own hands on Brian's treasure so that he could taste, smell, and feel it. Justin placed another delicious kiss on Brian's mouth and pulled away enough to whisper hoarsely, "my turn."

The invitation in Justin's eyes was too enticing to ignore. Brian had been enjoying his play but he had the feeling that Justin would make it worth his while if he gave up control to the young man. Brian released his hold on Justin and the beautiful blond wriggled free and slid to the ground. He roughly pushed Brian back against the cushions of the sofa. Brian watched as Justin kneeled on the floor in front of the older man's legs. Justin pulled Brian's legs apart and settled comfortably between them. He gathered up the hem of Brian's robe and gave a mighty yank upwards, releasing the velcroed strip that sealed the robe closed. The sound brought a shiver to the bodies of both men. Brian lay stretched out naked in front of Justin's appreciative stare. 

The young man allowed himself a few moments to marvel at what Brian was offering him and then he fell upon Brian's already engorged cock. Justin proceeded to worship Brian's gift with all the enthusiasm of a starving man. He simply couldn't get enough of this magnificent creature. Just the taste and smell of Brian inflamed Justin on to more enthusiastic licks, sucks and gentle nips. Each bob of the blond head brought Brian more of the unequalled pleasure. Brian tangled his fingers through Justin's freshly washed hair, urging the young man's ministrations on to greater heights of ecstasy. Brian reached a point where he couldn't even think clearly any more. Thousands of mouths had sucked his cock before this but not one had made him feel this euphoria. It was as if he and Justin were one mind and one body. 

Justin could feel Brian's release fast approaching by the way his body began to stiffen. He longed to taste more of Brian, so he doubled his efforts. Brian suddenly threw his head back hard against the couch and groaned with each jerk of his hips up into Justin's face. The blond gratefully accepted each spurt of Brian's essence as it spilled down his throat. He wiped the edges of his mouth as he rose to settle himself against Brian's heaving chest. He placed his hands on the side of Brian's face and kissed him deeply. Brian threw his arms around his lover and held him tight against his body. Justin felt unparalleled joy at the mere fact that he had brought this man such pleasure. It made him feel a sense of pride that he had never felt with anyone else. 

Justin was more sure than ever that his feelings for Brian involved love. He knew that he had never felt these feelings before and they were so strong they almost ached. He had called his feelings for Ian 'love' but he had always felt that something was just a little off in their relationship. From the very beginning, when he had met the man on his first day at the Academy, he had found him attractive and fun to have sex with but there was a disconnection between his emotional feelings and his physical enjoyments. They had started being exclusive with each other almost immediately but each year that they had together, Ian had become more possessive and insecure in their relationship. And then, on that final night, Justin finally realized why Ian had acted like he did.

That fateful night, Ian had been late getting home for the hundredth time. He had the usual excuses about finishing up practice and losing track of time. Justin had reached a point where he really didn't care anymore. Ian had been in a romantic mood but Justin had gone off to the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him. Ian stood outside the door knocking and insisting that Justin come out and explain his behaviour. Justin finally had had enough of Ian's whining and opened the door. The first thing out of his mouth was a complaint that Justin was pouting like a baby. He had just grabbed Justin's upper arm to keep the young man from leaving the room and avoiding any more criticism when a knock on the door stopped them both. It was very late and they weren't expecting company.

Justin went to the door and saw a nice looking and very young man standing in front of him with his hand holding a familiar looking wallet. He looked puzzled by seeing Justin standing there with only a tee and briefs on, but he spotted Ian standing behind the blond stranger. 

"Excuse me." He looked over Justin's shoulder at Ian. "Hi. I'm sorry to come by so late, but I thought you'd want your wallet back. It must have fallen out of your pants pocket earlier."

Justin looked behind him and saw Ian's reddening face. He pushed past Justin and grabbed at the proffered wallet. "Thanks," he muttered. "Look, I'll talk to you tomorrow...in class." He turned and left the room quickly.

Just felt pity for the kid. He was obviously embarrassed and confused by Ian's abrupt attitude. He started to say something, but then turned and hurried away. Justin thought he saw a glint of a tear in the boy's eye. As soon as the boy was out of sight, Justin slowly shut the door. He waited for a few minutes, but when it was obvious that Ian wasn't coming back out he headed for the bedroom. He found him standing at the window with his back to the door. He stood in the doorway, having no interest in getting closer.

"Good thing you got your wallet back. You must have been working on your practicing while upside down for it to slip out of your pants like that."

Ian turned to face Justin. "Look, it's not what you're thinking..."

"I think it's exactly what I'm thinking. I also think that its been what I'm thinking for a long time now. It explains why you've been so distrustful of me, even though I've never given you a reason to be even once. You've been projecting your behaviour on to me. I'm an idiot. I should have seen the signs ages ago"

Justin turned to leave and Ian had rushed up to grab him by the arm. He held him in a vice grip. But this time Justin didn't try to pull away...he simply turned and looked his ex-lover dead in the eye. 

With as much control as he could muster he spoke, "Take you hand off me, Ian. You don't own me and you never will. And I'm leaving...for good."

"Where in the hell do you think you can go. You belong here with me," Ian spat back, but quickly loosened his hold on Justin's arm.

"Don't worry about me. I'll get by just fine. As I'm sure you will. I'll be back for my things later." 

And with that Justin stepped out of Ian's life for good. He returned the next day as soon as he was assured of Ian's absence and gathered up what he wanted to keep. An artist friend from the school made room for him to stay for the few months that were left until graduation. He never spoke with Ian again until the Moonstruck Club.

But Ian was Justin's bitter past. Brian was his future. He was unsure of how much of a future that entailed, but this time he was NOT unsure of his feelings. In fact, he had never been more sure of anything. There was something special about Brian and he intended to enjoy every moment that the man offered him.

As Brian stood, still holding tight to Justin, and ushered him back to the bed that they had vacated not that long ago, he too was pondering his feelings. He had no intention of gathering his clothing and making the short journey to his own place tonight. He wanted more than anything to lay back down with this gorgeous creature, fill him up once more, and fall asleep still firmly embedded in the man. He knew he'd have to analyze these strange ideas later on, but for tonight they felt so right he had no desire to question them. Tomorrow would come soon enough. He was tremendously relieved that Justin had gone along with his plans for their future time together because, in all honesty, he wasn't sure what he would have done if the young man had rejected him. But for now they had a deal and the future was looking bright for Brian with his own little piece of Sunshine in his life.

To be continued......


	7. Secrets Unraveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Justin have enjoyed a month of secret trysts, blissfully unaware that they are being watched. Daphne finally gets a clue, thanks to her observant Dad.

Brian and Justin awoke early Saturday and proceeded to indulge in another passionate coupling. A nice hot shower and the men were ravenous for a good breakfast. After a good meal made by a surprisingly talented Justin, Brian decided it was time to get back to his own place and take care of his more accustomed Saturday morning rituals and do some serious thinking, something he found hard to do with Justin nearby. He was actually surprised at how long he had enjoyed Justin's company. He couldn't ever remember spending even a tenth as long with any other man before this. Justin was stimulating to talk to. He seemed interested in so many things. Sex with Justin was unbelievably good but this young man had a heck of a lot more to offer than just his body. That was certainly a new experience for Brian.

Justin knew that Brian would be leaving him in the morning, but he had been surprised at the older man's reluctance to hurry out. He had sat at the table and lingered over his breakfast for a lot longer than Justin had anticipated. It was a heady feeling. He enjoyed every moment he spent with Brian. The man was sharp witted and had a way of making every thing he talked about interesting to listen to. He remembered how Ian never seemed to talk about much of anything but himself...his thoughts, his plans, his beliefs...and Justin had seldom had the chance to express himself. With Brian, Justin felt free to open up about endless topics. They had already talked about a half dozen different things just since taking care of their morning woodys and then showering and having breakfast. Justin was a little sad when Brian announced that he needed to get back to his own place but he'd be damned if he'd let on. 

As Brian slid the door to Justin's quarters open to leave, he turned back to the young man waiting next to him. "I'm glad we were able to work things out, Sunshine."

Justin beamed at Brian's nickname for him. "Me too, si....Brian."

Brian leaned forward, wrapping his hand around the back of Justin's neck and pulling the blond towards him. He planted a very hot kiss, that was full of future promises, firmly on the lad's lips. He then turned and exited, leaving a visibly shaken young man behind him. Justin went back into his own rooms. He touched his finger slowly to his lips and traced the outline of where Brian's lips had rested so sweetly to his own. A smile as broad as a river lit up his face. He still wasn't a hundred percent sure of where he stood with Brian but he was certain that this thing between them was only beginning. He had the feeling that if he didn't push Brian into making any firm commitments then he would be able to stay in the older man's life for some time. It wasn't totally satisfying, but right now it was more than Justin had dreamed possible.

Meanwhile, Brian had taken the lift to his own floor and entered his private quarters. For the first time he realized how quiet and empty his place felt. He had always considered it a sanctuary. He had invited guests over to his place but no one was ever allowed to remain throughout the night. As he stepped into his living area he couldn't help picturing Justin stretched out on various pieces of furniture. The idea actually made him feel aroused again and the thought crossed his mind that it was a shame he hadn't invited Justin to join him upstairs. Brian shook his head a couple of times to dispel the notion. He didn't regret a moment of the last twelve hours or so that he had spent with Justin, but the truth was that he needed a little time to himself. He had set up some hard and fast rules with Justin on how they would conduct their liaison, but now Brian felt he needed to re-establish his own set of rules for himself. He had lived true to the rules he had set for his life as a young man, but the blond beauty had made him break nearly every rule now. It was time to reconsider the direction his life was going to take in the future. He wanted to be fair to Justin, but he had to be fair to himself too. This was going to take some time to figure out. He wanted things settled by Monday morning.

*************************************************

Monday morning finally arrived. Brian had managed to stay away from Justin the rest of Saturday. It was actually not by choice. He had called down to the young man's quarters to invite him for dinner that evening and discovered that he had already gone to Daphne's quarters for his evening meal. Brian was curious to know if Justin had revealed anything about their agreement. Justin had already informed him that Daphne was the only other person who was aware of his feelings for their boss. He hoped the kid would keep it private even from his best friend, but only time would tell. 

Late that night, Brian had finally gotten ahold of Justin and invited him to come up for a late night drink, being fully aware that he wanted to drink in a lot more of Justin than a cocktail. The screen had barely gone blank from Justin's disconnect on the communications unit when Brian heard the light tap on his door. He had slid his door open and pulled Justin into his arms all in one swift movement. He slid the door closed behind Justin's back, never noticing the dark figure that leaned against the wall at the opposite end of the corridor. 

Saturday night turned into Sunday morning and then Sunday afternoon. One would think that both men had been stranded on another planet for years with no human contact. They had become insatiable. By the time the early evening hour had rolled around, they had lost count of the times they had coupled and which positions they had tried out with each other. Justin had gotten a crash course in possibilities from the truly talented Mr. Kinney and he was very appreciative. Brian made Ian's lovemaking talents seem amateurish at best... just plain clumsy at worst. 

The fully satiated men finally settled down for a quiet dinner Sunday night. Brian was hesitant to admit that he didn't want Justin to leave for his own place but a discussion made it clear that it was the only wise thing to do. These living quarters were inhabited entirely by Lunar Industries personnel and they had been incredibly lucky to have gone undetected so far. Daphne would be picking Justin up in the morning for the commute to the office sector and Justin's reassurance that he had mentioned nothing about Friday night to her made Brian even more determined to not rouse her suspicions. 

Brian had been careful not to rush down to Justin's work station any sooner than he normally would on Monday morning, but he found himself ridiculously grateful for the mistake one of the members of Justin's work group had made. It gave him a valid excuse to pay a visit to that sector. The moment he saw the blond intern leaning over a co-workers desk as they discussed a point of interest, Brian felt the heat start to build in his crotch. Just the sight of Justin's perfectly shaped bubble butt brought back flashes of holding that pale smooth skinned ass firmly in his hands as he sank himself deeply into Justin's welcoming body. Now he had to shake his head hard a couple of times to dislodge the image and get back to work. If only he could figure out what magic hold the young man had over him, Brian wondered to himself, maybe he could get back to business as usual.

As that last thought crossed Brian's mind, he felt a sense of guilt. He knew in his heart, if he was being totally honest, that he didn't want to go back to the way things were before. In just a few short days, Justin Taylor had made Brian feel more alive than he had ever felt before. He would catch himself smiling at the oddest times and it was always when he thought of Justin. He had no idea how long this feeling would last but he had every intention of enjoying it while it did. He already knew from bitter experience not to expect anything good in his life to last for long.

*************************************************

Justin Taylor had to be the happiest man on the Moon. It had been almost a month now since that fateful night that Brian Kinney had planted the hottest kiss of Justin's life on him in front of his door. It had been unbelievably difficult not to shout out to the whole colony that Brian Kinney wanted him and not for just a quick one night stand. Keeping it from Daphne had been the hardest thing of all. He knew she'd be happy for him and share in his joy, but Justin had made a deal with Brian and he would never risk breaking the agreement. 

It never occurred to Justin that Daphne would start wondering why Justin was always too tired, after a hard week at work, to go out on the weekends any more. He had also become more likely to decline when she offered to share dinner with him, claiming that he was really too tired and would just fix something simple and go to bed early. The odd thing was, that Justin was looking more vibrant and energetic than ever. Daphne didn't like the thought of being nosy about her friend's business, but her curiosity was definitely piqued. 

As Daphne's curiosity mounted, Justin continued to spend almost every night sharing Brian's bed with him or his bed with Brian. They had developed the habit of slipping out of each other's quarters in the wee small hours of the night to go back to their own place during the work week and then spending Friday night till Sunday evening with each other in Brian's quarters. They had somehow managed to avoid detection by co-workers thus far at the living quarters. 

They had gone to the Moonstruck Club a few times during this period, Justin with Daphne and Brian alone, just to divert any suspicions. They had even danced a few times, being careful not to touch too often or in a lingering way. They were so besotted that they had convinced themselves that they had everyone completely fooled. It was only when Daphne's dad pulled her aside one night that Daphne finally recognized what had been staring her in the face all along.

"Hey, Babygirl! So what's up with your boss and Justin," the big man asked his daughter? 

Justin had just stepped away from Daphne's side to accept an invitation to dance from their boss again. It was the third time this night.

"Whadda ya mean, Pop? Nothing's up as far as I know."

"Well that's not what I'm seeing."

"What you're seeing?" Daphne looked over at the dance floor where Brian and Justin were grooving to a hot little number. They were dancing mighty close and they did have looks on their faces that were a lot more intense than she had realized before, but they weren't even touching each other. "I...I don't see anything strange."

"Child, those two men are doing everything to each other short of having sex right on the dance floor! You can't see that?"

Daphne shook her head. "That's crazy, Pop"

"That's the facts, sweetheart. How long have I been in this business now? I know a couple when I see them, hon. Especially when they're dancing. They can't fool these old eyes. I say, they've been a couple since right after your birthday party last month."

Daphne stood and stared at her boss and best friend as they continued to gyrate to the rhythm of the music. The house band produced some great sounds. She had liked the guest band her Dad had hired for her birthday but she was more than glad to see them go back to Earth after finding out about one of their musicians, Ian. Justin was obviously relieved too. Justin had told her the whole story about his affair with Ian. She had always felt that he told her everything. Now she wasn't so sure. Watching the men, Daphne could finally see what her Dad recognized so easily. 

The first thought Daphne had was, 'the little brat...what made him think he couldn't confide in me about Brian'. Her next thought was, 'no wonder he's been looking so happy lately, even when he kept talking about how worn out he was...yeah, I know what part of him is worn out'. That thought brought a big grin to the young lady's face. Her last thought was, 'oh shit, this could cause some real problems at work if they're not careful'.

"Daph?" The sound of Justin's voice snapped the girl out of her reverie. She blinked when she realized that Justin was standing right in front of her.

"What," she asked?

"I said, are you ready to call it a night? So where did you go just now?"

"Nowhere. And yes, I'm ready to go. I'll meet you at the front. Just give me a sec." She looked around the room. "So where did our boss man go?"

A slight flush colored Justin's cheeks. "How do I know? Probably cruising for a stud for the night. Look, I'll meet you out front. Don't take long, okay. I'm really exhausted. I need to get back home and turn in."

"Will do," Daph answered. 'You need to get back home and turn in...yeah, right,' Daphne thought to herself as she headed over to a group of her friends to bid them good night. The last thing she did was seek out her dad before joining Justin at the entrance.

Daphne found the big man and pulled him down for a kiss on the cheek. She gave him a warm hug and added, "Thanks, Pop. I think it's time I had a little chat with our favorite blond. I appreciate the heads up though. I can see that you're right, as usual," she laughed. "I know what they do is none of my business but I don't want Justin to get hurt. He's the best friend I've ever had. I'll wait till this weekend but I need to make sure he's going to be okay."

"I agree, Kiddo. Just be careful how you handle things. You don't want to overstep your bounds."

"I know. And thanks again. I love you, Pop!"

"You too, Babygirl."

With that, Daphne went to meet with Justin. She made sure she kept her voice neutral as they talked a bunch of small talk on the way back to their living quarters. Once they were in their mutual corridor, Daphne gave Justin a friendly good night peck at his door and moved on down to her own. Justin stood there until he was certain that his friend had entered her rooms. Once that happened, he moved rapidly to the lift and made short work of arriving at Brian's door. In his eagerness to get to Brian he failed to notice the two pairs of eyes that watched his surreptitious moves...one from the newly opened doorway of Daphne's quarters and the other from the end of the corridor on Brian's floor. All the young man cared about was that Brian was opening his door and stepping back to give him access to the place where the two men were about to make some more memories for their future.

To be continued........


	8. Parting is Such Bittersweet Sorrow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovers continue their affair, and Brian begins to realize how important Justin has become to him. Brian suddenly gets word that he has to return to Earth temporarily to handle his Father's passing. He reassures Justin that he'll be back for him as soon as possible, and Justin promises to be waiting for him. Neither man is aware that someone else has other plans for them.

Daphne had done her level best to keep her newfound knowledge of Justin's affair with their boss to herself. Now that her eyes were opened to what was really going on between the two men, she kicked herself for not recognizing what had been so blatantly clear for some time. The odd thing was, that it was Brian who was being the most obvious. Justin still mooned over Brian, but he always had. It was Brian who, completely out of character, was showing the same signs of infatuation. That surprised Daphne. She was even more surprised that she hadn't heard any gossip among her fellow employees about the boss man's odd behavior. 

It had been several weeks since her dad had opened her eyes to Justin's secret. She had seen for herself that same night that Brian and Justin had become a couple, albeit a secretive one. She had felt hurt, at first, that Justin hadn't confided in her but as time went on she began to sense that he really wanted to and something was holding him back. Knowing Brian, it was probably more his idea to keep their relationship on the QT than Justin's. 

There were times now when Justin would look ready to burst with news, and when Daphne would question him he'd force the excitement off his face and answer her questions in a casual noncommittal way. Finally the girl decided to drop the whole thing and let Justin have his fun. She had decided that he would come to her when he felt the time was right.

Another week went by and a big holiday was about to come up. The tenth anniversary of the forming of the Lunar colony was going to be celebrated with lots of festivities and everyone on the planet was poised to have a good time. There had only been two companies set up for business when the first settlers had arrived to establish their new colony. One dealt with the gathering of scientific information about the moon for further studies made on planet Earth and the other was the communications company, Lunar Industries, that Brian worked for. He had been a raw recruit straight out of University studies when he had been personally picked to be among the first to settle in the new Lunar Colony. He was adventurous and intelligent...a perfect combo for the brave new world.

Brian had been content with his life on the Moon and working for Lunar Industries. He had risen through the ranks rapidly through his own intelligence and ingenuity. He had followed all the rules and pretty much done what he pleased when not working, which meant he fucked around when he wanted to and enjoyed solitude when he felt like it. Now his world was in turmoil. He knew that he could be risking his position at work by having a close relationship with Justin. It wasn't against company policy or any rules but it also wasn't looked on favorably. It would put any decisions he made concerning the work of his underlings in question. The higher-ups would be less likely to trust his judgement which could affect his future. It could also cause undue jealousy among his employees. 

Brian knew all that, but he could no more kick Justin to the curb than he could stop breathing. He was still unwilling or unable to give his feelings for the kid a name, but that didn't make them any less real or powerful. In truth, he was addicted to Justin. On those rare days when he had to go the entire day without seeing him, Brian would feel edgy and peevish. He would snap at even his favorite co-workers over nothing. There had been a couple of times when he had been required to throw a company party at his place that he could not logically invite Justin to. He had been bored out of his mind by the inane talk of the partygoers. Being around them only reinforced Brian's already firm decision that Justin had a lot more to offer him than any other human being.

Brian wanted more than anything to spend the entire week off from work that everyone was receiving for the Anniversary in Justin's company. He had a strong urge to walk into every room he entered with his arm draped around Justin, for the whole planet to see and gawk at. He wanted to plant a moon shattering kiss on Justin's full lips right in front of every single person in the room. The urge was almost becoming an obsession and Brian was having more and more trouble suppressing it. He had actually reached the point where he was seriously considering giving in to his desires. There was only a couple of days left for him to weigh his options before the holiday began.

That's when Brian got the bad news. His father, who had bullied him all his life, had finally passed away after a lingering illness. He had developed a cancer that could have been easily cured, as most cancers were nowadays, but he had refused medical care all his life and refused to change his ways even when he had started feeling sick to his stomach on a daily basis. When the pain had finally gotten bad enough, the old man had finally relented and visited the doctor. The diagnosis only angered Mr. Kinney and he refused to pay any more visits to the docs. Instead he started taking whatever drugs he could find to suppress the pain and prepared to die. Even the doctors were surprised that he had lasted another six months, but now he was gone without ever trying to make amends to his only son...not that Brian actually thought he ever would.

Brian would have been content to send a small communiqué with condolences to his Mother, who had resented his birth from day one, but for some odd reason the old man had left everything to Brian in his will with the stipulation that he disperse the estate to whomever he chose. Brian had to give the bastard credit. It was a terrific 'fuck you' to the entire family...making everyone have to depend on the one member of the family that they were least comfortable with while forcing him to have to make decisions he wanted no part of. 

The timing couldn't have been worse. Brian had all but decided to come out about his relationship with Justin. He was tired of hiding his feelings about the beautiful blond. He was also tired of watching Justin getting hit on by every man and woman around. Brian had never had the desire to be exclusive with anyone before but the thought of Justin with anyone else had become more and more irritating to him as time went on. Now this...he would have to delay any future plans until he got back from Mother Earth. 

Thursday night Brian and Justin lay on the wide circular couch in the entertainment enclave of Brian's living quarters. They had just watched one of the Marlon Brando films from more than a century ago that Brian loved so much and now they lay side by side deep in their own thoughts. Justin was aware that Brian had to leave on the first shuttle back to Earth in the morning. Brian had promised to be back before the holiday was over but he couldn't guarantee it. Justin, like everyone else, had been super excited about the week off but now felt completely deflated. The thought of no Brian to talk to or make love with for any length of time was too unpleasant to deal with.

Brian heard the deep sigh that Justin let escape. He looked down at Justin's face as it lay in the crook of his arm. He could see the sadness that Justin was unable to hide clearly written on the blond's face. That same sadness was reflected in Brian's eyes. Somehow that comforted the younger man. 

"What's bothering you, Sunshine," Brian asked, already knowing the answer. 

"I know you said you'd only be gone a few days...week at the most...but I'm going to miss you, Brian," Justin sighed mournfully.

"I'll get back as quick as I can, Justin. I promise you that. And when I do I plan on making some changes. This clandestine stuff has been some fun, but it's getting a little tiring. I think that it's time......"

"What?!" Justin sat up rapidly, panic in his eyes. "You want to end things now, before you leave!" He almost cried those last words out.

Brian grabbed the shaking man back down and gathered him in his arms, holding him tight to his chest. "Calm down, kiddo, and let me finish. I mean, it's time to make this thing between us public. That's what I meant by changes."

Justin couldn't believe his ears. He was still shaking from head to toe, but it was rapidly changing from fear to joy. Had he heard his lover correctly? Was Brian Kinney really saying he wanted everyone to know that they were a couple?

Justin raised his face to Brian's again. He looked at him longingly. "Are you saying that..?"

"Yes, Sunshine! I'm saying that I want to stop hiding. I want to be honest and let everyone know we belong together. I've never cared about anyone the way I care about you. I think it's time others knew that too."

"I love you, Brian," Justin whispered, just as Brian captured his mouth with his own.

Brian poured all of his feelings into the kiss he laid on Justin. His heart had leapt with the force of his emotions when he heard Justin declare his love. He didn't feel comfortable saying those words but he could show how he felt by his actions. The kiss deepened. Brian's tongue played between Justin's swollen lips until he could feel them start to part. His tongue pushed through and was met with Justin's. They tasted the sweet nectar of each other as they explored the familiar territory that heightened their pleasure in each other. Their lower bodies were rubbing up and down, side to side with each other as if they had a mind of their own. Moans of passion began to rise from the throats of both men as they let their fingers dance along their bare torsos where the robes they were wearing had parted. 

The heat from their movements began to engulf them. Tiny beads of moisture began to pop up on their exposed skin. Brian let go of Justin's mouth and let his own begin to explore those spots where his fingers had just played. He grabbed onto one dark nipple and sucked it in, letting his tongue poke and prod at the tiny nub. He continued in this fashion until the bud bloomed into a hardened peak. He quickly transferred his mouth to the neglected nipple. Justin's breath came in short bursts as the sensations overtook him. 

Brian scooted downwards as he let his tongue trail down Justin's stomach. He revelled in the soft tickling of his tongue from Justin's pale downy hair that led from his belly button to his pubes. He nipped at the wiry, yet somehow soft pubes that proved his lover was a natural blond. He paused to yank open the remaining length of closed robe, revealing Justin nakedness in all its glory. He tore his own robe open to reveal the same beauty to his lover. 

Justin tried to rise up to get ahold of Brian's ever stiffening cock, but Brian pushed him back down. "Not yet, " he breathed heavily at the blond. He rapidly bent back down to his task. He placed his mouth on the tip of Justin's engorged dick. He tasted the salty sweet drop of fluid that clung to it. He sucked gently on the bulbous head, driving Justin insane by not engulfing the whole thing. He continued to suck on the head, running his tongue over the tip and into the slit. When Justin's thrashing about became almost uncontrollable, Brian suddenly slid his mouth down the entire shaft. 

Justin's shout of pleasure filled the room. Brian's own cock danced with the sound. Brian used his hands to support Justin's ample buttocks. He let one hand slide to the center of the two pale globes and he used one slender finger to poke between the cheeks until it found its prize. He pressed the finger against Justin's spasming hole and let it rest as he worked his magic on his lover's cock. When he felt the muscles loosening up, Brian thrust his finger in to the warmth. He began fucking Justin's hole with first the one, then two, and finally three fingers At the same time he let Justin's perfect cock fuck his mouth. After a period of several minutes, Brian could feel Justin's cock expanding at the same time his hole was feverishly grabbing onto his fingers. Justin's body was losing control of itself and he began to shake all over. He began to shout unintelligible words of thanks as he let loose and filled Brian's throat with his flavor. 

Brian swallowed hard, accepting each drop that Justin offered him. He pulled his fingers from the quivering body and moved back up to lay beside Justin again, wrapping his arms around the fevered young man. He waited until Justin's body began to relax and his breathing had returned to some semblance of normalcy.

"Do you think that can hold you till I get back, Sunshine." Brian asked huskily.

"It will have to do, but I'll need a refresher as soon as possible," Justin teased back. 

After a moment..."Now I need to leave you an incentive to come back, Mr. Kinney," Justin purred.

"Show me," Brian growled.

Justin flipped himself over Brian's body, sitting up with his legs spread back over Brian's middle. He could feel Brian's thick manhood as it lay under Justin's ass and balls. The tip of Justin's now flaccid cock actually touched the tip of Brian's engorged head. The feel of it brought a new surge of blood rushing back into Justin's dormant penis. Justin reached down between his legs, scooting down enough to have better access to all of Brian's cock. He grabbed the rigid tool and began massaging up and down it, stopping to rub the fluid that escaped from the tip down over the shaft. When Brian began to moan, Justin moved forward again and rose up enough to expose his well prepared hole. He reached behind him, lifting Brian's cock into position and placing the head against its destination. When the younger man could tell it was in place he began to lower himself onto the shaft. 

Brian began to groan his pleasure as he felt the velvety insides of his lover. Justin started to ride Brian's cock, first slowly and then with more speed and rhythm. He began to gyrate around the shaft, feeling it in every inch of his interior. The warmth and tightness caused an almost unbearable friction that was rapidly bringing Brian to climax. Justin fell forward, making sure not to lose connection with Brian. He kissed his lover deeply, tongue fucking his mouth and enjoying the heady taste of himself inside. He rose back up and rode Brian harder and harder. Brian's face darkened as he fought for breath and his head jerked up and down on the cushion. Suddenly he let out a mighty groan and exploded into Justin, filling him up. Justin grabbed his own cock and pumped himself while continuing to ride the still hardened shaft of his lover. In no time he too felt his release as it poured from him. 

Justin fell back down onto Brian's chest, binding them with the glue of their ejaculations. They rested together like this until they had calmed.

"Do you still have doubts that I'll be back for you, Sunshine?"

"Do you have any doubts that I'll be waiting for you?"

"Not a one."

With that the men roused themselves enough to take a lingering shower together, choosing the method that allowed them to wash each other down manually. They laid back down on Brian's magnificent bed, pulled the soft downy covers over themselves, and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. They dreamed the dreams of the unaware. 

Very early the next morning, Justin stood at Brian's door and gave him a goodbye kiss that tore at his heart. He wished Brian a safe trip back to Earth and reminded him that he would be there when he got back and they would re-enact the previous night's events many times over. All they had to do was get through this brief separation. The last thing Brian did was whisper the code to his living quarters in Justin's ear, asking him to repeat it. 

"You can use my rooms whenever you want, and I wouldn't mind if you were waiting for me when I get back," he said, with a twinkle in his eye.

With that he patted Justin's rear and sent him back to his own place to get ready for the final day of work before the holiday. He would meet Daphne as if nothing was different, but he delighted in knowing that he wouldn't have to keep this charade up much longer. As he entered the lift to go back down he waved good bye to Brian who waved back and then slid the door closed to his quarters. The door to the lift closed on Justin. Neither man had noticed that the door to the quarters next to Brian's had been opened a couple of inches the entire time they had been talking. If they had, and they'd seen the figure lurking behind the door, Brian would never have boarded the shuttle two hours later...as he did!

To be continued....


	9. The Knock On the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin is missing Brian badly, but is comforted when he discovers Daphne knows their secret and approves. Brian is missing Justin just as bad, and is eager to get back to him. Meanwhile, the unseen stalker finally makes himself known to Justin with dire results.

Friday dragged by at work. Justin did his best to appear like everything was normal. No one noticed anything different except for Daphne, and she didn't need to ask any questions. She watched her best friend mope about the place with his famous smile barely showing for a few seconds here and there. By the end of the work day, she'd had enough. Daphne found Justin at his desk cleaning up. Tonight the company was throwing the first of many special parties to celebrate the Lunar Colony Anniversary. She snuck up behind the man as he gathered the last of his papers into the drawer.

"Justin!" she called, startling the young man.

"Wha...," he responded.

Justin wasn't sure why he was so jumpy, but he had been carrying around this feeling of discomfort all day...like something wasn't quite right with the world. He knew it was only because Brian had left for Earth. That didn't make it any better. More than anything, he wanted Brian to come back home. He missed Brian more than he ever expected to and this was for less than a day. What the hell was he going to do for the rest of the week? But for now, he had to keep the charade up of having no cares in the world for everyone else. 

"Hey Daph! You surprised me. You shouldn't sneak up on a man like that."

"One, I wasn't sneaking and two, why so jumpy?"

"I'm not jumpy. I just didn't know you were behind me. So what about the party tonight? Are you going to go or take a night off?" he said, trying to change the subject. 

“Of course I'm going to go and I repeat, why so jumpy?"

Justin could tell that she wasn't going to let it go so he decided to come clean. "I really don't know, Daph...honest. I've been on edge all day and I can't really put my finger on any reason. I guess I just need a break from everything."

"Everything...like work, or maybe the boss man?"

Justin's surprise was too strong to hide behind a casual mask. "What do you mean ‘the boss man’?"

"I mean that I think there is something that you've been dying to tell me for a while now, and I'm still waiting. You know you'll feel better if you just go ahead and spill," she laughed.

"So when did you figure it out?"

"About a month ago...but I didn't actually figure it out. It was my Pop. Apparently he knows a couple when he sees them on the dance floor."

The two friends started laughing and hugging. Justin had never felt more relieved. He had honestly been wanting to confide in his best friend from day one but he would never consider betraying Brian. Now he knew that he couldn't be accused of blabbing since Daph already knew. The floodgates opened wide. The office was completely empty by the time Justin had finished giving Daphne the overview of how he and Brian had hooked up. She got a few more tidbits of the details (minus the more personal things, of course), on the ride to their quarters. The party was almost forgotten as Justin regaled his friend with stories of his and Brian's attempts to be together without arousing suspicions. It was late by the time they had finished laughing themselves silly over old memories of Justin's longings and his eventual fulfilment of said longings. 

That night Justin went to the party with Daphne with the lightest heart he'd felt in a long time. He loved every moment he'd had with Brian but he had hated keeping his feelings secret. Now he had someone to share them with who understood completely. He missed Brian painfully but he also knew that his lover was going to openly acknowledge him to everyone, consequences be damned, Yep, everything was right with the world and Justin partied the night away with that thought in mind. He wasn't even upset when a couple of Daphne's closest gal pals had invited her to go along with them to visit friends on another colony for a few days during the holiday. When she had hesitated, Justin encouraged her to go. He knew he'd probably go up to Brian's quarters and wallow in his longing for the man while reliving the many erotic memories he had of the two of them together. He decided that might even help the days fly by quicker. Daphne gave Justin a quick peck on the cheek and a cheery wave goodbye at his front door as she hurried to her own quarters with friends in tow. They'd be leaving on the shuttle first thing in the morning. Justin went inside his own place to get a good night's sleep so that he could be ready to see Daphne off. Then he'd deal with missing Brian.

********************************

Brian had come this close to throwing up his hands and telling his dad's lawyer to go fuck himself. He was on his third day back on Earth and his family had already driven him past the point of no return. The infighting over who should inherit what had literally nauseated Brian. He didn't give a crap about any of his father's leftovers. It was true that the man had a lot more money stashed away than one would have expected. He had been a skinflint all his life...pleading poverty every time one of his kids asked for anything...but Brian didn't want anything, even money, to remember the abusive old fart by. He just wanted to get back to his real home and the lover who he knew was waiting for him and felt more like family to Brian than any blood relative ever had.

Today had finally become the last day of meetings with the old lawyer and the last of the bequests had been made. He could be on the very next shuttle and back on the moon by Friday. There would only be a couple of days left of the holiday week but time enough to reclaim his blond beauty and let everyone know Justin was his before the start of the new work week. The time he'd spent being away from Justin had only reinforced his conviction that he didn't give a tinker's damn what anyone at Lunar Industries thought about their relationship. Justin deserved to be recognized as special and not kept in hiding and Brian was going to do just that.

Brian bid a hasty goodbye to every member of his family that he felt obligated to and looked up a few of his old friends. He let them know that life was even better than he had expected on the Moon and only gotten better since they'd last seen him. His family threw out a dismissive farewell that had all the warmth of a wintry day at the North Pole. His friends appreciated seeing him and whispered among themselves, long after he had left, that there was definitely something different about the good looking brunet. Maybe the death of a father that had always treated him like dirt had made him so light hearted, they considered, or maybe it was something else. But who knew. Not a single one considered that Brian Kinney might be in love...not fuck 'em once and move on Kinney. The only thing they were sure of was their old friend was definitely a happier man than they had ever seen him in all the years they'd known him so they just hoped that whatever had made the change in him would stay the way it was right now.

By late evening, Brian was standing in line at the loading station for the next shuttle for the Moon. His craft would be the last to arrive at the Lunar station late Friday night but he could wait. He had something to wait for that was really worth it for the first time in his life. Well, someone that is. He had decided not to let Justin know he was coming. He wanted very much to see the look in those gorgeous blue eyes when he saw Brian standing in the doorway of his quarters because he had no doubt the blond beauty was spending his days at Brian's place.

***********************************

Justin laid out on the cushions in Brian's entertainment alcove and watched an old Brando film called 'A Streetcar Named Desire'. It was certainly dated...the vehicles they rode were so cumbersome...but the emotions of the characters were every bit as timely as today. The intensity that everyone felt matched the intensity of Justin's longing for Brian. It had been almost a full week now. Brian should be home any time. He hadn't heard anything since a couple of days earlier when Brian had done nothing but bitch and moan about the task his dad had forced on him. Justin had laughed but only to himself. Poor Brian was suffering enough. But his loneliness was about to end and at anytime now. He had a weeks worth of loving stored up so he certainly hoped Brian would be up for it.

His mind began reflecting on all the delightful things he intended to do with and to Brian when he was in his arms again. It was in the middle of these stimulating thoughts that Justin heard a light tapping on Brian's door. His heart started thudding madly in his chest. He knew that Daphne had decided to extend her vacation time with her girlfriends and wasn't expected until Sunday. Not another living soul knew about his relationship with Brian so no one should expect anyone to be in Brian's quarters....except for Brian himself. Justin did his best to calm his rapidly beating heart as he raced to the door. Without even checking the view screen to see who stood on the threshold, Justin pressed the open button. He stood with a smile as wide as his whole face as the door slid silently open.

Justin didn't have a chance. Before he could even register that the figure in front of him couldn't be Brian...it was way too short...he saw the blur of an object as it swung towards his head. There was no time to duck or turn away. For a brief instant, Justin felt a blinding pain in his temple...then nothing.

******************************************

Everything had turned a glaring white, like the sun shining brightly on new fallen snow. Justin had opened his eyes with more effort than he could have ever imagined that simple task would take. More than anything he wanted to be able to concentrate again, but the effort only made his brain hurt more. He had awakened at some time before this, but he had no real concept of time. He was only vaguely aware that he was laying on something soft, but he had no idea what it was. Every time he tried to open his eyes wide the blinding light made his head throb even more. He finally made some sound that didn't register in his brain and sank back into oblivion again.

It was some time later when Justin made his third attempt into full consciousness. This time he was able to see color and shapes instead of the blinding white nothingness from before. Everything was slightly out of focus, but he was finally able to tell that he was in a familiar place. If only he could say where, but thought processes were still too painful. He instinctively tried to turn over so that he could see more of the room he was in, but he found the movement impeded by something. He was still way too groggy to know what it was. After straining to turn proved futile, Justin gratefully sank into oblivion once more.

The fourth time proved the charm for the hapless young man. When he opened his eyes this time, everything came into much sharper focus. Justin now knew that he was laying stretched out on Brian's bed. That would have comforted him in his pain but he was able to tell why he couldn't move earlier. He was laying on his side with his hands handcuffed together and a strip of material that reminded Justin of one of Brian's best sheets that was looped through the cuffs and then attached to a pole that stood next to Brian's bed. The pole that was used as part of the decor of the bedroom had become Justin's captor, keeping him locked in place on the bed and unable to turn over. 

"What the fu-?" he started to groan when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Well, sleeping beauty has finally decided to awaken. Damn, Justin, you gave me a scare! I thought I'd hit you a little too hard. Man, I'm really sorry. I just needed to keep you quiet long enough to gain entry. But, man, I thought you'd never wake up."

Justin felt a hand tentatively touching the side of his head. "I'm so sorry, kiddo," the voice repeated.

Justin pulled away from the touch, almost falling off the edge of the bed. He felt clammy hands grab at his shoulder to keep him from falling where Brian's robe had slid off, leaving the skin bare. The movement of his body had brought another searing pain to his brain, but it was the touch that made him feel suddenly nauseous. He stopped his movements. He needed to regroup.

After a few minutes of silence, Justin felt he had his stomach under control and a tiny bit of his strength back. He finally felt ready to speak.

"Ian, what are you doing? Wh...why are you here? I thought you'd gone back to Earth? What do you want from me?" That last part came from Justin's parched throat but had risen almost to a subdued scream.

Ian recognized the pain in his ex-lovers voice. "You need something to drink. I'll be right back, Baby."

When Justin could hear Ian leaving the room he tried to rise up. He was grateful that his legs were left free. He tried to swing them over the side. After much grunting and half a dozen agonizing bursts of pain in his temple, Justin felt his legs slip over and his feet hit the floor. Just then he saw Ian standing in the entry to the bedroom. A painful moan escaped.

"Aw, baby! You should have waited for me. I would have helped you sit up. Look, I told you I was sorry. I didn't really intend to knock you so hard. Guess, I don't know my own strength, huh?" Ian laughed. "Look, hold still and I'll give you some water. That'll help ease your throat," his captor told Justin solicitously.

Justin waited to gulp down the cool liquid greedily before he would speak. 

"Ian...Ian, listen to me. Why have you done this? What is wrong with you?" Before Justin could ask any more questions, Ian stopped him.

"If you'll shut up, I'll tell you why," he said with rising exasperation. "Are you going to listen or just keep coming up with more questions?"

"I'm listening," Justin responded.

"Okay. First of all, I never left here. I met one of your co-workers at the club and we hit it off. It turns out he was a supervisor like your so-called boss, Brian Kinney. I saw the way that jerk looked at you at the club that night. I knew he was trouble from the minute I saw him. I followed you home and caught the sickening display at your quarters. I knew he was more than your boss then and there. I also knew I would have to stay here and protect you from him."

Justin jumped in. "You don't have to protect me from anything. Brian is more than my boss. We're a couple. He loves me and I love him."

Ian's face turned red with the effort of controlling his temper. His voice rose an octave. "You poor thing. I know how you are, Justin. You're too trusting. That man is using you as a plaything. He's going to break your heart and I'll be damned if I'm going to sit by and let that happen. I'm here to take care of the problem once and for all. Then you'll be free to be with me like it should be."

Those last words brought a chill down Justin's back. What did he mean...take care of the problem?

Ian interrupted his thoughts. "Anyway, like I said, I met this guy who just happens to live on this floor. Fate...don't you see. He's let me stay with him for the last month. Had to be nice to him, of course, and I'm sorry for that, but it was worth it to be able to keep an eye on you and your boss." He paused to let that bit of news sink in. "Yeah, I've seen all the comings and goings between you two. If he cared about you, he wouldn't be having you sneak around in the middle of the night like that. Hell Justin, he didn't even take you with him to meet his family. What kind of man does that with someone he loves? No, I'm doing the right thing. This man is all wrong for you."

"And you're right for me? What kind of lover hits someone they love over the head so hard they knock them out...or spies on them." Anger was taking over Justin's voice, building his strength back up. 

"It's your fault. I knew you were too stubborn to listen to reason without an incentive. This way you can't just run away like you did at home. We'll work this out and you'll realize I'm right. First I'll take care of your biggest problem and then we'll go from there. Everything will work out right, you'll see. 

Justin began to feel a cold chill at Ian's words. Just how crazy had the man become since he'd last spent time with him? Was he truly capable of doing Brian real harm? The thought chilled Justin to the bone and made his heart ache even more than his head. How in the hell was he going to warn Brian of the danger and just what did Ian have in mind?

Before he could try to get more answers, Ian spoke up again. "Okay, here's the deal. I've already been here too long. My friend next door thinks I ran into an old Earth buddy and spent the night with him. Luckily he's not the clingy type. But I did promise to come back and have dinner and a good screw with him before leaving again. There are no shuttles until late today so I know your little playmate won't be back until later if he even comes back today. For all I know he won't be back till the midday shuttle tomorrow. I'll be back after dinner and I'll bring you some goodies to eat. You're probably getting hungry so I'll take good care of you. Once Kinney returns we can settle this once and for all. Okay, I've got to get going now. Just take things easy and you'll be fine."

"Wait!" Justin shouted. "What if I need to pee? You can't just leave me here tied up like this."

"I thought of that, Baby. Look by the bed. There's a nice pot for you to piss in. I hate to leave you tied up like this, but I don't think you're seeing things clearly yet and I wouldn't want you to do anything stupid that would jeopardize your future. Just trust me. I'm doing what's in your best interest. The water is by the table and I'll be back in a couple of hours." Ian looked down at his timepiece. "It's about nineteen hundred hours now. I'll be back in two hours at the most. Just sit tight." 

Ian let out a little snort of laughter at his own joke and exited the room. A minute later Justin heard the whoosh of the door sliding open and closed. He sat on the bed with his feet on the floor and no way to release himself from his imprisonment. He laid back down on the bed to ease the throbbing in his brain. He realized he'd been out for almost twenty four hours. Brian could be home any time. What was he going to do? How could he protect the man he loved from the man he now hated with every fiber of his being? As Justin lay there he allowed himself a moment to give in to his fears. Tears started to roll down his cheeks and onto the pillow. He had no clue what to do next. All he knew was that he would protect Brian with his life. As he lay there he prayed it wouldn't come to that.

To be continued.....


	10. Another Knock On the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian hurries back to Justin, completely unaware that his lover is in mortal danger. Will he make it there in time to save Justin from the stalker?

Brian Kinney was one very happy man. He was literally flying. The Moon Shuttle, which was notorious for its long delays and late arrivals, was miraculously running ahead of time for a change. Actually, it was hours ahead of schedule and Brian couldn't have been more pleased. It crossed his mind that this was his reward for having to deal with his father's bullshit even when the old man was dead and buried. If that was true, it was certainly a cosmic joke since his dad had hated the fact that his son was gay. 

Even in these enlightened times, his dad considered it a stain on the family name.   
The old man would have been even more pissed if he knew that the reason Brian was walking on air was that the sooner he got home, the sooner he'd have his gorgeous blond lover in his arms. Just the thought of holding that soft, tender body with the pale skin and perfect bubble butt was enough to make Brian's groin ache. As he buckled himself in for the docking of the shuttle, he pictured all the places on that body that he'd be touching before the night was over...all the places he'd kiss and suck and lick. The discomfort in his groin grew and he forced himself to think of other things, temporarily, so his body could calm back down.

Brian was seldom in a hurry to disembark when making a landing, but this time he was the first to prepare to leave once the announcement was made for the passengers to exit. He all but ran down the ramp to gather his things and find an available taxi so that he could get home. He hadn't informed Justin of his plans because he was dying to see the look on that beautiful face when he showed up unannounced. He didn't have a doubt in the world that Justin was waiting for him in Brian's quarters rather than his own. Of course, there was always the chance that Daphne had come back and Justin was having dinner with her, but Brian just had a feeling that Justin was right where he thought he was. He certainly hoped so.

***********************************************

Justin lay on Brian's bed and tried his best to calm down. A glance at the clock on the wall told him that Ian hadn't even been gone an hour yet, but Justin had spent every minute trying to loosen his hands from the handcuffs that bound him to the bed. His head hurt like a mother fucker and he could feel a large lump on the side of his temple when he lowered his head to his hands. The thought of Ian's threats to Brian's safety was enough to give him the impetus to ignore the pain long enough to struggle with the cuffs, but it was futile. The clasp was just too tightly held onto his slender wrists. 

He recognized the cuffs from some playful bondage moments with Brian in the past, but at that time he had never feared staying bound. He had never dreamed of a scenario like this when Brian had placed them on him. The thought of Brian brought fresh tears to the young man's eyes. He started to shake with anger. If that bastard did anything to harm the man that Justin now knew he loved more than his own life...Justin would kill him with his bare hands. 

************************************************

Brian approached his door as quietly as a mouse. He knew that the quarters were pretty much sound proof but he didn't want to take a chance on warning Justin of his arrival. A huge smile covered his face as he decided to knock on his own door. If Justin was in there he would probably think it was Daphne. Justin had informed him a few days before that Daphne knew their secret without being told. Brian didn't care. In a few days, everyone would know and that was just fine with Brian.

Brian tapped on his door quietly. Nothing. He tapped a little louder. Nothing. He went ahead and knocked...maybe the kid had fallen asleep. Nothing. Brian's smile vanished. A frown formed. ‘Hell,’ he thought to himself, ‘he must have gone out to dinner or maybe he did stay in his own place tonight.’ It was an irritant, but it could be remedied. Brian decided to go down to Justin's place. He was about to leave when he got the overwhelming sense that Justin wasn't at his own quarters. He stood for a moment debating what to do. Finally he decided, he'd go in and change into something more comfortable and then go on to Justin's...that is, if the lad didn't show up here before then. 

Brian turned back to his door and entered his code. The door slid silently back. The moment Brian stepped into the entryway he knew something wasn't right. Justin had been here and not that long ago. His scent was strong. But there was something else too. Another odor that didn't belong. That's when Brian saw the red spots on the floor of his entryway. With a quizzical look, Brian bent down and felt the spots. They were dry, but it was unmistakably blood. Brian's heart started beating more rapidly and a sense of panic began to take over.

"Justin!" he screamed, his voice cracking.

He heard Justin's voice coming from his bedroom. He couldn't make out the words. Brian moved quicker than he had ever moved in his life. As he stepped into his bedroom alcove, he came to a dead stop. He couldn't believe his eyes. Justin lay stretched on Brian's bed with his hands handcuffed and tied to the pole next to the bed. Brian would have thought that he had interrupted some kinky sex play if it weren't for the stricken look on Justin's face combined with the huge welt on his forehead. That sight gave Brian the impetus to rush towards the bed.

"What the fuck?! God damn, Justin! What's going on here?!" he all but shouted as he gathered the young man in his arms and held him as best he could.

Justin's head rested against Brian's chest as he let the tears flow freely at last. The sense of fear wasn't gone but now he felt safe nestled in Brian's arms. They sat there together like that for several minutes while Justin released all the pain and fear he'd been feeling. Brian rocked him in his arms as the blond slowly calmed himself down. Once he had regained control of himself, Justin sat back from Brian and looked at his lover with misty eyes. Justin had never seen a sight more welcome in his life. The concern for him was etched clearly in Brian's face. 

"Now, Justin! I want to know what's going on."

Justin took a deep breath and began his tale of pain and fear. When he told of the bashing to his skull, Brian's whole body tensed up with sheer fury. His hand reached out and touched the lump on Justin's temple gingerly, pulling back when the boy winced. If Ian had been in the room at that moment he would have been struggling to breathe as Brian strangled the life out of him. Justin then told Brian of Ian's veiled threats of what he would do to Brian. This pissed the older man off, but it was when Justin told him of Ian's plans in forcing Justin to become his lover again that Brian's blood started to really boil. 

When Justin reached the end of his story, the brunet began rummaging through his desk looking for the missing handcuff key. His frustration grew when he realized that the son of a bitch had obviously taken it with him. When Brian went back to Justin to see if there was any way of releasing the tie to the post by the bed, giving Justin freedom from the room, he took a moment to lean down and kiss the blond and reassure him that all would be well. It was at that very moment that he saw Justin's eyes go wide with shock and he opened his mouth to scream.

"Brian!"

The warning was just in time for Brian to duck down. The twenty pound weight that Ian held tightly in his fist barely grazed the side of Brian's head as it whizzed by him. He whirled around in time to see the smaller man draw back his arm for another attempt to knock Brian unconscious. Brian saw red. His arm snaked back and he slammed his fist into the jaw of the dark haired man. Ian stumbled backward, shaking his head. A second later he came at Brian with renewed fury, trying again to connect the weight to Brian's head. Brian pulled back and caught Ian's arm, twisting it until the wiry man yelped in pain and released his hold on the weight. Brian heard it as it clattered to the floor. For a split second, both men stared at the weight and then dove simultaneously to gather it up. 

Brian was the first to fall to the floor with Ian close behind. Brian rolled onto his back as Ian fell on him, circling his hands around Brian's neck. Ian began choking his rival with every ounce of strength in him. The man might have been smaller than Brian but he was motivated by his rage and obsession. Brian couldn't force him off his body. He had his hands up to his neck, trying to pry Ian's fingers away. He frantically freed up one hand to feel around him quickly. His hand felt the weight. With all his might, he brought the weight up and smashed it into Ian's arm, over and over, until the crazed man let go. As he fell backward, resting his hand on the floor, Brian sat up and brought the weight down hard on Ian's fingers. The scream of the injured man echoed off the walls.

As Ian nursed his badly damaged hand and arm, Brian reached forward and smashed the man in the face again with his fist. This time Ian went down and stayed down. The room went deadly quiet except for the sound of Justin's cries and Brian's heavy breathing. A quick check of Ian's body told Brian that the man was down for the count. Brian fished in Ian's pockets until he felt the cold metal of the handcuff key. He drew it out quickly and raced over to Justin who was still pleading for Brian to be alright. 

Brian unlocked the cuff rapidly and gathered the shaking blond into his arms.

"Shhhh, baby, shhhh! It's alright. The bastard is done for. He'll never bother you again."

Justin didn't give a damn about Ian. He pulled back, looking over every inch of Brian's handsome face. His fingers explored every inch, praying that he'd find nothing wrong. There was a tiny scratch on the side of Brian's face but nothing more. It was only when Justin was reassured that Ian hadn't done any real damage that he could allow himself to fall apart. 

Once Brian knew that Justin would be alright, he went back over to the supine figure still laying on the floor. Soft moans were beginning to emanate from Ian's mouth so Brian quickly used the handcuffs to imprison the man who had dared to use them on his Justin. Once he was reassured that Justin was now going to be okay, Brian went to his communications screen and made the call to the authorities and called for medical to come and check on both victim and victimizer. Then he went back to his position next to Justin and held him tightly to him as they waited.

*******************************************************

Several hour had passed before Brian was relieved to discover that Justin had been given a clean bill of health. He had a concussion and would have to stay in the infirmary for at least twenty four hours, just to be on the safe side, but an exam didn't reveal any lasting damage. Ian wasn't so lucky. His fingers had been broken badly and his arm damaged in a way that would probably be permanent. Somehow neither Brian nor Justin could muster much sympathy. His career was probably shot but he had done it to himself as far as everyone was concerned, including the authorities. Once he'd had enough medical care, he would be shipped back to Earth and banned from ever setting foot on the Moon again. 

Saturday night finally arrived and Brian raced for the medical sector and the infirmary where Justin had been waiting for his release. Brian helped Justin to sign out in record time and the ride back to their living quarters was an agony to the impatient lovers. They had barely closed the door to Brian's quarters behind them when Justin flew into Brian's arms, kissing him with all the fervor of a thirsty man with a tall glass of water. 

Brian was suddenly afraid he'd hurt the injured man and started to pull back. Justin looked at him with surprise. 

"I don't want to hurt you, Justin," he told the blond.

"You couldn't if you tried, Brian. Don't you know that? I love you and I need you...more than I ever had. I need you to wipe out the memory of the nightmare in this place. I need you to make a memory in that bedroom that will bury Ian once and for all. Make love to me, Brian, please."

"You don't have to beg me, Justin. I want you just as much as you want me. I love you too and no one will ever come between us again. Come with me, Justin. Tonight, I'll see to it that you never picture Ian in that room again...only you and me."

Brian took Justin by the hand and led him to the bedroom. As they began to step into the alcove Justin hesitated, stopping Brian up short. He turned back to the blond and saw the fear that had begun to creep into Justin's eyes. It stabbed at Brian's heart. He moved forward and gathered Justin into his arms. He placed his lips close to Justin's ear.

"You and me, my Sunshine. We're the only two people in this room. No one else will be allowed into OUR room....I love you. Let me show you how much," he whispered into Justin's ear.

Justin pulled his head back and looked into Brian's hazel eyes. All he saw there was trust, security, and love. Fear vanished like a forgotten nightmare from Justin's eyes. He kissed Brian with all the intensity of a man who was handing over his entire being to his beloved. When their lips parted, Justin took Brian's hand and this time, he led Brian into the room.

When they reached the bed, they stopped and turned to each other. Brian slowly began to remove Justin's clothing, stopping to lay his lips on each exposed area of his lover's body as it became visible to him. When the last garment lay on the floor, Brian scanned Justin from head to toe.

"My God, Justin...you are beautiful!"

Justin blushed a becoming shade of pink. He then went to work, offering his services to Brian. Once the last of the brunet's garments lay on the floor, Justin gave his lover the same perusal.

"In case you didn't know, Brian...you are beautiful too."

With that the lovers fell to the bed arm and arm. That night Brian made love to his beloved with all the passion and tenderness that marked the earth shattering feelings he carried in him for the man that welcomed him with such ecstasy. As he filled Justin with his seed, he felt his heart explode with the intensity of both his release and his love. Tears of joy silently fell from Justin's eyes as he lay fully satiated in the crook of Brian's body, still attached to his lover as they drifted to sleep.

Half an hour later, the lovers awoke. Justin turned in Brian's arms and faced his man. They spent a few moments relishing the look of each other's faces and gently touching each other. Then Brian spoke up.

"Justin, I want you to give me what I gave you. I want to feel you inside me too, taking me and making me yours. I belong to you, I'm not afraid of being hurt by you. I trust you."

Fresh tears sprang to Justin's eyes. "Are you sure, Brian?" 

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." With that Brian released his hold on Justin and turned onto his stomach.

Justin had never felt more alive and awed. Brian had a beautiful back with a masculine line from shoulder to waist that ended in a small tight butt and then tapered down his long slender legs. Justin drank in the sight hungrily. He felt strong and in control for the first time in days. All the pain of the past slid away into nothingness as Justin threw his leg over Brian's torso, straddling the man's body. Justin bent down and slowly began to lick and kiss Brian from his neck down, being careful to give equal attention to every inch. 

By the time Justin had reached Brian's buttocks, the brunet could be heard moaning gently into his pillow. When Justin's heated tongue slid between the crack of Brian's ass, he threw back his head and let out a loud groan, repeating "yes, yes, yes" over and over again. Without conscious thought, Brian raised his ass high off the bed, giving Justin a better view and target to aim for. Justin continued to rim Brian until the man was whimpering. When he felt it was time, he wet his fingers with saliva and began to slide them one at a time into Brian's tight hole. 

Justin could feel the muscles begin to relax as he worked his magic on Brian's spasming hole. All the time, Justin had been working his cock into a raging hard-on that begged to find a warm place to rest. When Justin sensed that Brian was ready, he rose up, covered his shaft with the lube from the side of the bed, and placed the head against Brian's waiting hole. Slowly, he began invading Brian's body, taking him over...making the man his, once and for all time. Once he was firmly embedded the men began a rhythm that was like a perfect melody that only the two of them could hear. Finally the song reached its crescendo as Justin exploded into Brian, filling him up the way that his lover had done for him. They collapsed together onto the bed, laying as one for long minutes. When Justin slid off, Brian turned on his side and looked deeply into Justin's eyes. The lovers smiled at each other. 

"Now I belong to you, Justin."

"And I belong to you, Brian." 

Justin turned to his other side and scooted back so that he was once again spooned into a perfect fit with Brian. They fell asleep like that, dreaming of doing just that for the rest of their lives.

To be continued.........


	11. A Full Moon, A Full Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian has his Justin back, safe and sound, and now he intends to tell the whole world about his feelings for the young man. Will it cost him his job to take this stand?

Monday couldn't come soon enough for Brian. It had taken him over thirty years to finally know what he wanted in life and he was more than ready to let the rest of the world know too. He reflected on how he had never even been aware that something was missing for so very long. He certainly had a wonderful life before...a job he loved, respect from his peers, and even a few friends that he felt comfortable with for brief periods of time. He had no idea, all these years, that there was an empty place in him. It took a slender little blond man from out of the blue to wake him up to what was truly possible. 

He had fought against the feelings that Justin evoked in him. You had to give him that. But the more he fought, the more he wanted to give in to those feelings. Brian's blood boiled when he thought of that creep, Ian, but he was grateful to the bastard in a way. If the unbalanced man hadn't been so obsessed with Justin that he openly posed a threat to him, Brian might never have gone to Justin's door that night to make sure the kid had gotten home safely. Seeing Justin coming towards him in that hallway, Brian couldn't contain his longing any more. One touch of those full, delicious lips and Brian was a goner. He never looked back. 

As Brian finished relieving himself he heard the distinct sounds of Justin's morning groan coming from the bedroom. Justin was definitely not a morning person. The fact that he still had nagging headaches thanks to that son of a bitch, Ian, didn't help. Brian hurried into his bedroom and plopped down next to his lover. Justin wasn't fully awake yet, which was fine with Brian. He had made it clear to Justin that he was to take a few days off. The docs had given the lad a clean bill of health overall, but he would become groggy from pain medication that he took for his headaches. A few extra days off was just what Dr. Kinney ordered.

Justin fell over onto his back as his eyes slowly shut again. In seconds, Brian could hear the almost imperceptible snore that proved he was sound asleep again. The sheet had fallen away from all but the feet of Justin's body. Brian sat beside Justin and stared at the handsome sight before him. Justin was small, but not in a feminine way at all. He was all man, but in a soft gentle way. His skin was almost translucent from the glow of the lights reflecting off his pale form. Brian could see all the fine down of hair on Justin's stomach and limbs. They were even more pale than Justin's crowning glory on his head. Brian thrilled to the feel of Justin's silky blond locks when he would run his fingers through them, which was repeatedly, whether they were making love or not. Brian marvelled at the long pale eyelashes that rested against Justin's skin. 

Justin had a nose that was infinitely kissable to Brian. And those lips were full and ripe for the taking. Brian couldn't resist. He leaned in and placed a tender kiss...first on each of Justin's eyes, then the tip of his nose, and lastly (and definitely best), on those lips. Justin stirred slightly. Brian pulled back. More than anything he longed to awaken his young lover and continue making love with him once again, but he quickly reminded himself that the lad needed his rest more. Brian took one last admiring look at Justin's body, especially loving the sight of the now flaccid manhood that still looked praiseworthy, even at rest, and then forced himself to turn away so that he could get dressed and head for work. 

********************************************************

As Brian rode from his quarters to his office, he mulled over how he would handle both his underlings and superiors. There was no question that word had spread about Justin's attack and the arrest of his ex-boyfriend by now. The fact that the attack occurred in Brian's quarters when he wasn't even there was sure to cause a lot of speculation and gossip. If he knew Daphne, she was setting a lot of wagging tongues to rest by keeping the record straight. She had gotten home Sunday morning and been furious when she found out what Ian had tried to do to her friend. She had raced up to Brian's quarters KNOWING that Justin would be there and demanded to know if Justin was going to be okay. She didn't leave until the young man had all but sworn on everything holy that he had survived in decent shape and was now happily ensconced in his lover's home. 

The only other person to bother the lovers on Sunday was Brian's next door neighbor, Peter Finch, who couldn't stop apologizing for harboring a madman in his quarters. Brian had never had any reason to think that Finch disliked him so he believed that the man had been duped by Ian just as he stated. Brian rushed the idiot out of his place and got back to attending to his patient. With a little friendly persuasion, he had finally convinced the stubborn lad to take some time off and fully recuperate. In truth, he didn't want Justin to face any more trauma. He intended to have everything settled at work so that he would know exactly where they both stood before Justin returned. That way, he could protect him from any fallout.

The moment Brian came in the front entrance to Lunar Industries, he could feel all eyes on him. Brian was used to being ogled, but this kind of scrutiny was new. He went on his guard instantly. He walked up to the lobby desk to key in his entry code. The uniformed man behind the desk greeted him.

"Welcome back, Mr. Kinney. I hope you had an enjoyable holiday." The man didn't smile, but Brian knew that tone of voice. It was his usual friendly voice, masked by gruffness.

"Glad to be back, Hank. So how was your holiday?"

"Oh, just fine, sir. I suspect not as interesting as yours, but fine enough."

Brian noticed a slight rising of the edges of Hank's mouth that threatened to be called a smile. Somehow that was comforting to Brian. He laid his palm on the entry pad and turned to leave when the green light flashed. He heard Hank wishing him a pleasant day as he strode to the lift that would take him to his office. He grimaced to himself, thinking that he certainly hoped it would be so.

A moment later Brian exited the lift on his floor. As he walked the long corridor to his office at the end, he passed the offices of the other department heads, including his neighbor, Peter. All eyes were definitely on Kinney as he passed by, looking as tall and proud as ever. Every single person knew that Brian Kinney was a gay man but not a one knew that he had ever had an interest in anybody within the company...and an underling to boot. Their curiosity at how he would handle it was driving them crazy, but they knew that all would be revealed very soon. The word had already spread that the top men and women of the company had ordered a meeting with Kinney that very day.

Brian walked into his office with a little more nervousness than he expected to feel. He really did love his job passionately, and he sure as hell didn't want to start all over again, but he loved Justin more. If they forced him to choose, Justin would win hands down. He called for Cynthia and waited.

Cynthia walked into Brian's office, not really knowing what to expect. She was surprised to find the familiar cool and calm man that she had been working for, for a decade now. She would never have known that the man had gone through a trauma over the holiday and that his job was now in jeopardy. Somehow, Brian's attitude was very reassuring. Now that she thought about it, she knew she shouldn't have expected anything less. She had been thrilled to hear, from Daphne, that Brian had fallen for the adorable Justin. Cynthia had liked the kid from the minute she met him. She had certainly not suspected he was gay for the same reason that most others thought he was straight...his relationship with Daphne. After Daphne had told her the true story early this morning, Cynthia could now recognize some of the signs that she had ignored before. She was a little ticked that she hadn't noticed them before but the end result was fine with her.

"Hey boss," she greeted Brian.

"Cynthia," Brian acknowledged. "So, do you have anything you need to tell me?" Brian waited while his assistant shuffled from one foot to the other with her head down for a second. Then she looked up at him and gave a half smile.

"Okay, I'm just going to come right out and say it. I'm so sorry about the trouble that happened at your place over the weekend. I am also happy to know that you have finally found somebody to care about and I hope you'll be very happy. And if you get yourself fired, I'll never forgive you. There I've said it....oh, and one more thing, you are expected in the conference room at 1100 hours," she looked down at her watch for a moment, "and that's in less than two hours, so you'd better be prepared."

"Alright," Brian responded. "One, thanks for caring. Two, thanks for the well wishes. And three, I have no intention of getting fired....I hope! Now get out of here and let me get to work on an ad campaign to promote myself," he finished with a grin.

Brian spent the next couple of hours thinking of all the reasons that he should stay right where he was, in his position as head of his department. He was also concerned about Justin and his future. Brian hadn't asked, but he knew the blond well enough to know that he would never be content living off of Brian's work. The young man had pride and his talent was far too impressive to lay dormant. Brian needed to protect Justin's job too. Finally, it was time to meet with the head honchos. Brian took a deep breath and marched resolutely down the hall to the other end of the corridor where the conference room was located.

When Brian entered the large room, he took a moment to gather his thoughts. A large circular dais stood in front of him with at least two dozen chairs pulled up to the table on it. There was an opening for Brian to step through so that he could be at the center of the circle. Each place at the table had a tiny microphone device meant to amplify the speakers voice. Brian moved forward and took his place in the center. It crossed his mind that this must be how an inmate feels when they go on trial and it was disconcerting. But at the same time, he reminded himself that this was about his life and future...and Justin's too, so it was too important to let anything rattle him.

Within seconds, a door opened at the back of the room and a group of men and women, all looking stern, stepped out and began taking their places at the table. When everyone was seated, the man at the center spot, that Brian recognized as the top executive, spoke up.

"Mr. Kinney, it has come to our attention that you have become involved in an unpleasant legal issue during the holiday week just passed and it will need to be addressed. Are you aware of our dilemma, sir?"

"Considering, ladies and gentlemen, that I was there when the issue occurred, it is safe to say that I am fully aware of the situation."

"Well, Mr. K......"

"Excuse me, sir, but I was not finished."

The leader coughed, then pointed at Brian. "Continue."

"As I was about to say...I have had an ongoing relationship with a co-worker that I chose to keep private. I did so to avoid unnecessary strains on the job and any unwarranted and petty jealousies....not because I believed that I was doing anything improper or against any rules and regulations. I've checked the code of conduct thoroughly and it does not state anywhere that one cannot have an outside relationship with any co-worker no matter what their status. I understand that there is an unwritten code that wishes to avoid the appearance of conflict of interest among employees, but unwritten is not a part of the contract I signed when I took this job."

"I chose to have a relationship with a young man who had an unfortunate prior relationship with an unbalanced person who did not wish to let go of his ex-partner without a fight. Thus, there was a battle and he thankfully lost the battle. He broke the laws of this Federation and will go on trial for his behavior and punished accordingly. But you and I know that this is not your main concern. You want to know what I intend to do about my relationship with the young man."

"It is quite simple. I intend to do nothing...nothing but continue with my relationship for as long as he is willing to be with me. And I intend to continue with my job...a job which speaks for itself. I have given you a decade of faithful and accomplished service. I know this company inside and out and you will NEVER find anyone better at my job or more dedicated. I will continue to treat all my employees equally based on their abilities and show no favortism as I've been doing all along. You would be fools to throw away my talents due to a moot point as I suspect that you would find that most if not all of my employees have no quarrel with my treatment of them since the day that Mr. Taylor, the man in question, entered this company."

Brian stepped out of the circle and began to move to the exit. "Oh, and one more thing, Justin Taylor is just as talented at his job as I am and you would be making a huge mistake in letting him go or moving him somewhere that would not fit his abilities....AND if he leaves I'll be leaving with him. Now, I'll wait for your response in my office. I have a ton of work to get moving on. Thank you."

Brian exited the room and stood in the corridor for a moment to catch his breath. He could barely breathe. He had been a lot more nervous than he would ever let on but he was glad it was over. Now all he needed to do was relax and get back to work. He headed for his office to await the judgement that would determine his future and Justin's. The only thing he was certain of at this moment in time was that his future would include Justin no matter what verdict they rendered.

*******************************************************

Justin had slept on and on for hours and finally woke up just before noon. He had thrown his arm over Brian's side of the bed without even opening his eyes. He felt a moment of panic when he realized Brian was not there, but quickly calmed when he opened his eyes and saw how late it was. Brian was at his office, of course, the young man thought to himself. With that thought came a renewed sense of anxiety. Today was the day that Brian would have to face all the questions and speculations of his employees and employers. 

Justin had wanted to go with Brian and be there to support him, but the stubborn man had insisted Justin needed more healing time. He had tried to argue with the bossy guy but Justin finally gave in knowing that having him there might stress Brian out even more. He spent the rest of the day taking a long leisurely massage shower and then working with his artist's supplies, that Brian had brought up from downstairs, to create a new portrait of his man. Several hours later, Justin had an outline sketched that was unmistakably a naked Brian Kinney with his arms outstretched as if beckoning to an approaching lover. By then, his head had begun to ache again so Justin took some pain medication and stretched out on the bed again. 

********************************************************

Brian slipped into his bedroom silently and was amused to find Justin in exactly the same position he had been in when Brian had left him nearly ten hours earlier. The only difference was that the lad was now wearing the maroon robe from Brian's shower room. Brian went to the side of the bed and looked down on the beautiful sight that he had enjoyed so much earlier. 

"I was right," he whispered to the sleeping form, "you are worth fighting for." The fact that he knew that the inside of this man was even more beautiful than the outside brought a tightness to Brian's chest. His heart sped up a few beats to match his arousal as he looked down on Justin's peaceful countenance. 

"Justin," he whispered slightly louder. 

The blond began to stir. A moment later his eyelids fluttered and finally opened. He was gazing into hazel eyes only inches away from his face. 

"Brian?" Justin questioned.

"You were expecting someone else?"

"No! I've been waiting for you...all my life!"

Justin reached for Brian's neck and drew him down to him. Brian sat down beside Justin and wrapped his arms around the blond's body, drawing him up so that he could place tender kisses on his ready lips. Both men were already feeling that now familiar longing for closer contact when Justin pulled back. He looked curiously at Brian.

"So, are you going to tell me what they said?"

"Oh that," Brian teased. "Well, they agreed with me that I would be too great a loss to the company so my job is perfectly safe."

"And....?" Justin added with a hint of trepidation.

"And? Oh, you want to know about your position. Well, they agreed with me on that too."

"That....?"

Brian leaned in for a nice sloppy wet kiss.

"That you would be too great a loss to the company also so your position is safe too...working under me!"

Brian grinned like a Cheshire cat. Justin put on his most seductive smile.

"It will be a pleasure working 'under' you, sir."

With that, Justin proceeded to prove what a pleasure it truly would be. That night, as the lovers lay spent on the badly dishevelled bedclothes, they talked about their future dreams. They might not know what the future held in store for them, but one thing was certain...the future would be with each other, tonight and every night. And with that thought, they drifted off to sleep locked in a tight embrace.

The End


End file.
